Sonic Legacy
by Narutoking15
Summary: After ten years of peace; a horrible enemy has arisen. Striking down at all the Freedom Fighters stand for. The new enemy is even stronger than the F.F, and they were forced to abandoned earth to the tryant. Now they are back, ready and willing to finish the fight. They have raised their young for battle, imbedded in them the skills needed to win. The will forge a new Legacy.OC AU
1. Prolouge

**The end of the world began with a dream.**

I knew it was a dream because, unlike most humans and Mobians, my REM state usually predicted the future, painful encounters, and sometimes even angry hordes of killer cows. (Really long story)

But back to the dream. It was midnight, yet the sky was on fire. The flames reached into the sky, pushing massive fists of smoke, swallowing everything in its path. The smell of corrosive flesh was prompted. The fire crackled along the base of the scraggy mountain, trapping me and my worst enemy in a towering prison of smoke and ash. The scorching heat did not bother me though; the only thing that disturbed me was my enemy. He would have disturbed anyone.

He was a tall Mobian, an android; he wasn't really alive but he certainly wasn't dead. Like a robotic zombie. His yellow and black steel plated fur gleamed in the crackling flames. And he was ripe with corded muscle. Long claws sprouted from his fingers, ready to gut anyone without a show of remorse. His eyes were cold, calculating and utterly devastating. He radiated power, strong, cruel, _evil_ power.

"Ivory, how very childish of you," his voice was deep, resonating hatred and strife. He was Delta-Moblius, and half Mobian, half robotic beast, who had pushed the world into utter chaos. Delta-Moblius had destroyed most of human existence with his sinister robot army. I wanted to destroy him; I had vowed to destroy him. Yet, this being a dream, I couldn't actually physically move or speak. The only thing I could do was listen to the monster's disgusting speech.

"You cannot imagine the pain and devastation I will bestow upon you," He growled, eyes shifting from a calm yellow to a deep scarlet red. The color of blood.

"But to give you a little taste." Delta-Moblius plunged his hand into midair and grasped something, momentarily his hand dissipated, and he dragged out a hedgehog, a familiar pink form.

My heart sank; he had brought out my closest friend out of who knows where. She was a bloody and bruised, and most likely psychologically tortured. Her name was Breeze and she was in trouble and I could do nothing to stop him.

The Mobian cackled at my helplessness and drew a wickedly large sword. He laughed once more and brought the sword down in a slow deadly arc, ripping through skin.

"NO!" I screamed into the night, jolting from my bed in frenzy. I was shaking uncontrollably. The vision had unnerved me. Shaken me to my very core. I dragged myself from my room and in a mad flurry I moved deeper and deeper into our base. The cold black walls and floors held no emotion as I forged inward. I located my friend's room and barged into the warm interior.

Amazingly she was still asleep, her only noticing of my erratic behavior was a slight rapid pace of her breathing, and within a second it was back to normal. I sighed inwardly, in relief that Breeze was still alive and enjoying relative peace. I on the other hand was grief stricken. Breeze was in danger and odds were, I could do nothing to stop her doom. I took a deep breath, and then exhaled. New determination burned in my soul, I would do everything in my power to bring him down.


	2. Next generation

Hey all of you Sonic fans, Here's the next chapter of the Sonic Legacy Saga.  
Please leave a review of how I can change anything, and make sure you stop by my Profile page to vote for your favorite OC charcter.

-_**NarutoKing15**_

**My name is Ivory the Hedgecat. I am the son of Silver and Blaze. I have many of their powers and all of their strengths. **I am also the leader of the next generation. The _new_ freedom fighters, we fight to remain free of Delta-Moblius rule and liberate others as well. It hasn't always been easy; we've suffered many setbacks and failures. This is the story of our struggle to end the senseless violence. This is our legacy.

Four hours after my dream , and no sleep either, by the way, i rose from my bed and took a shot at my reflection**.** I looked a mess, besides my blood shot eyes my fur, a usually luminescent ivory, was ruffled from last night's exertions. I set to work, trying to fix my appearance to semi-normal. When I was done I looked at my reflection for a little while. Astounded by the near spitting image of my father of my father staring back at me. Besides my purple tipped quills, our combat boots and choice of golden gauntlets were the same. I shrugged and left the room.

Walking out, I mumbled "Time for another day."

If you were me you would have had to give yourself pep talks every now and then as well. We were living in a dangerous world. Most of it was out to kill us. Our group were the only Mobians left on the planet that would dare challenge Delta-Moblius's might. And we were hounded for it. This was our fourth base since Delta-Moblius's arrival. Our parents had fought in vain to stop him. But it was too late he had already annihilated half of the world's population. Since we were the only ones left to stop him, almost nothing could get in his way of achieving complete control.

It was once predicated by Tails, that we would have a grand total of few days before Delta-Moblius would have enough power to kill us with his little finger. I sighed, tormenting myself with the knowledge that we wouldn't be alive for much longer.

_**(Note to self: give subconscious a pep talk, Re: Better thoughts.)**_

It was chilly but I forced myself down the hall. Everyone else was still asleep. I could have a few minutes of peace and quiet; get a jump on the day. I glanced out of the hall windows on the way to the kitchen. I loved the view: the crisp winter, the morning sunlight, the clear sky, the fact that I couldn't see burning cites or evil Splicers. It was one of the few places Delta-Moblius had failed to touch.

We were high on the mountain, safe, just me and my assorted family. Our base was shaped like a letter E turned on its side, and embedded in the crag. The bars of the E were cantilevered on stilts over a steep canyon. So whenever I looked out of the window I felt like I was floating. On a "cool" scale of one to ten our house was an easy fifteen. I was rustling around for food in the kitchen when I heard sleepy shuffling behind me.

"Mornin' Ivory,"

"Morning Aso," I said as the heavy-lidded eleven-year-old Fox-Rabbit slumped at the table. I rubbed her back and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Aso was a sweet kid. Two floating tails billowed behind her, and she was dressed in a shirt and a skirt that were covered in grease stains. Aso was our technician and all around handy girl. With an IQ of over 200 she was often restless frequently stay up half the night making little adjustments to the base. She was really specialized in building bombs, gleefully throwing at evil psychotic robots whenever she got the chance.

Aso blinked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes round and trusting. "What's for breakfast?" She asked sitting up, her bunny ears stuck up a little reminding me of a fluffy teddy bear.

"Um, it's a surprise," I said since I had no idea.

"I'll pour juice," She offered, and my heart swelled, she was a sweet, sweet kid. Soon Shock the Echidna, tall with red-brown fur, slouched into the kitchen. Eyes closed, he fell onto our beat-up couch with perfect aim. His bandaged-wrapped dreadlocks flapping as he tumbled.

"Hey Shock, rise and shine," I said

"Bite me," He growled sleepily. Shock was an angry little psychopath, especially in the morning and I did not want to be on the other end of those gigantic fists of his. I decided to let him enjoy his few moments of sleep.

"Fine miss breakfast." I yelled, then turned towards the fridge: I was looking in the fridge with naïve hope:_ maybe the food fairies had come_? (Highly unlikely) Anytime we went looking for food from the outside world, we came back bloody and bruised.

I was still shuffling through the fridge, when I felt a cold presence. The back of my neck prickled. I straightened quickly and spun around.

"Will you quit that!?"I yelled. Delphian always appeared silently like that, out of nowhere. Like a dark shadow come to life. He regarded me calmly. His black fur glistened like the black night, his hair was cropped back in a spiky style, and thick shaggy bangs covered his left eye. Purple highlights glittered the back of his quills like a glowing halo.

Delphian was a hedge bat, half hedgehog half bat, so his purple velvety vampire-like wings increased his frightening appearance. But the most unsettling aspect of Delphian were his eyes, Purple and glowing softly. Like he was analyzing the best way to take you down in a fight. On his belt he adorned a sword entitled Demolous. The blade had a dark history, besides the bloodshed and agony it had caused it was rumored to be cursed as well. But it was one of the best weapons we had against Delta-Moblius's army; able to rip through metal like it was soft cheese.

"Quit what?" he asked "Breathing?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what."

With a grunt, Shock staggered upright." I'll make eggs," He offered "Then I'm going to go train." (Translation, I'm making eggs then I going to beat up helpless dummies*laughs psychotically*)

I surveyed the kitchen. Breakfast was well underway.

"Delphian, set the table, then wakes the others please?" I asked, "I'm going to go meditate."

He grunted. I'd hope it was a "Fine, whatever" grunt, not an "I'll do whatever I want" Kind of grunt but I let it go.

* * *

A few hours later I rose from my seclusion. My head felt a little clearer and already the horrible images I had seenwere fading away to nothing. I moved through the base, noting the absence of noise and chaos and a stack of dirty dishes lined up in the kitchen. _They must be in the training room _I thought. And I began the long trudge towards the inner sanctums of our base. As I walked I couldn't help but feel that our base felt emptier than usually. Most of the adult Mobians had left on a diplomatic mission to other worlds to alert them to the plight of Delta-Moblius plan for universal domination. The only one's that stayed behind was Shadow the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox. Their absences were strange, but I soon put the matter out of my mind.

I reached the training area, since this base had lasted longer than the others we had improved greatly on defense. The mountain ranges were inconspicuous. Every technological advantage Delta-Moblius had against us was useless against billions of tons of rock. So far we've never been detected. But just in case the Colorado Mountain was inducted with a bunch of technological safety measure that I didn't understand but hoped work.

The training room was actually a huge obstacle course. Filled with flaming pits, hordes of training dummies and a killer cow (Don't ask) Standing directly in front of obstacle course-A, was our number one maverick hedgehog Wave. (He was so crazy and unpredictable his parents had name him after the sea's movements)

Wave was also one of the fastest beings in the universe, easily traveling at the speed of sound. He shared many characteristics with his father, from his carefree attitude, to his love for chilidogs. There were only a few small differences. Wave's fur was a light purple and his quills were a lot longer, hanging over his head like a cap. But other than that he was exactly the same as Sonic. He even had his emerald green eyes.

Hanging from his neck was a shard of the yellow chaos emerald. Years ago, when Delta first came to power he had methodically crushed each emerald. Taking from us our one power source and leaving us semi-helpless. Wave wears that shard as a reminder, and as a source of hope.

Wave spotted me from behind. He whipped around and within a second he was right by me; his face invading my personal space. "Hey buddy, what's up!" he yelled.

Wave was seventeen years old but sometimes he acted like a little kid, always wearing that mischievous smile. I guess it was okay since he added a bit of comic relief to our depressing situation, but I really didn't have time for him.

"Yeah…Hi," I replied without looking up. I guess he took the hint because he was gone the next second.

I was distracted looking for the familiar pink hedgehog I had grown up with. Instead my eyes fell upon my sister, well how can I describe her? Ember was hot, as in smoking on fire kind of hot. She moved with cat-like agility, slashing through dummies like they were made of cheese.

Ember fur was a lighter hue of white than mine. The ends of her hair were lavender and her cattail quivered with anticipation. She wore a yellow top, and purple pants with combat boots. She was shorter than me, and only fourteen, but that didn't stop from searing off your eyebrows. (Long story)

Ember was also a fire Legacy. She had inherited her skills from our mother and she wielded it with grace. She could control flames, throw gigantic fireballs and breath scorching hot fire. Her skills with fire far surpassed mine, but I tried not to let it bother me too much.

Her golden-yellow eyes fell on me and she regarded me smoothly. She spoke softly and the only words I could make out were: "You missed breakfast,"

Man sisters could be annoying! I continued down the steps and noticed a brown ball of fur ripping through training dummies and laughing hysterically. (Well that was normal for Shock) The only member I didn't see was Breeze.

Where could she be? Breeze practiced frantically, she honed her skills so fiercely that she could best anyone in a fight. Mastering skills of material arts and boxing in less than ten years. So where could she be now?

Wham! I had been so busy thinking about her, I didn't notice she was right next to me.

"What was that for!?" I heard her yell, as she scrambled after her headband that has scattered in the collision. Breeze was a light pink hedgehog, standing at only three foot two. She was fifteen like me only a few months younger. She wore a red shirt with her belly exposed, and pants, with white etched on the bottom cuffs. Pink ankle high combat boots, and golden rings on her wrists. Her best and most beautiful features of her visage were her eyes. They were startling green as if they sucked all the color out of a forest.

My heart did a relay race. The way her long strands of hair covered her face. How easily she carried her self. The way she was glowering at me as if wondering whether she should judo-kick me.

"Well are you going to say sorry, or do I have to smack you," She inquired, Breeze was smart, cute and about as fragile as a tanker truck. It was best to answer her…fast.

"What...oh, sorry Breeze," I stammered, "I wasn't really paying attention."

She glared at me a second longer. "Whatever, Elephant-head."

I was so dazed at the moment; I almost didn't catch the insult. Elephant-head was her nickname for me ever since I could remember. She taunted me about it, because my name was the color of an elephant's skin. And because my hair made my head look bigger than it actually was.

"Hey!" I protested but she was already gone, leaving behind a pink dust cloud. Breeze wasn't as fast as her brother or father but she came dangerously close.

I decided that I needed to clear my head. And the best way to do that was training. Tightening my gloves on my fist, I forced all of my attention on lifting a couple of medium size boulder out of the flaming pit. My focus points on my gloves glowed with energy. My father, Silver the hedgehog, was a telekinetic Legacy and he passed on that ability to me.

Pushing the heated rocks into the air, I used a little of my energy to keep the rocks in that position stabilizing them from moving. I proceed to do the same with the training dummies.

"Alright let's go!" I yelled and felt myself floating. Flying over the rocks I began to tear them apart through sheer will power. Blam! A rock became pebbles. Blam! Boulders shifted into dust. And the remains of the training dummies drifted towards the ground before they splattered on the earth, I dropped down and raised my hand. Purple beams of energy erupted from my palms zapping and incinerating the dummies to char.

Whump! Whump! Whump! Three lifeless bodies it the ground. I heaved a sigh. The effort had taken a lot out of me. Especially since I was still learning to control my powers. I turned around and noticed that something as off. Shock wasn't tearing through straw dummies and Ember wasn't on fire. It was eerily quite and a little creepy.

Scanning the room I found the source of the silence. Shock and Breeze were squaring off, it was a sparring match! Our two toughest melee fighters getting ready to throw down. It was a source of amusement for the freedom fighters. I flew over to the action, and landed besides the other spectators. Wave, Aso and Ember, even Delphian had consisted to watch the match.

"Your going down this time!" Shock threatened, though I could tell by his eyes that he wasn't so sure.

Breeze scoffed at his bravado and raised her hammer eagerly. Breeze used her double-headed Piko-Piko hammer as her main weapon. Twenty pounds on each side, knife-studded and blazing hot pink. It was basically an instrument of death. The hammer plus her attitude, plus her speed and skill would send anyone running towards the hills.

"If… you can even manage to hit me," Breeze taunted.

The two stared at each other for a long time, neither willing to make the first move, but both waiting for it to come. Breeze shifted her body sideways, hammer on her thigh. I knew that move; the idea was to make your body a smaller target. Shock had the advantage of size and strength, but Breeze was quick and fierce, it was going to be a close fight.

Finally one of them moved. I couldn't see witch because they sprinting at such a quick pace. Shock and Breeze were all over of the place, when one of the kicked the other parried, I couldn't keep up with the onslaught of blows. The fight continued to intensify. Shock was all about attack; he struck with the most power, moving with the greater part of his strength. If he were fighting anyone else they would've been shish kebab. But Breeze wasn't everyone else.

Wham! A mighty blow from Breeze's hammer forced Shock to the other side of the room. Shock struggled to get up panting. He dove for another attack trying to break through Breeze defenses. Breeze was smart, as soon as she noticed that Shock wasn't going to play it safe she had shifted into guard mode. Rarely throwing punches and always dodging or parrying. After a while Shock began to falter from his guerrilla attack.

Then Breeze fought back. I could tell that Shock was totally unprepared for her counter. Her hammer had nailed Shock right in in his side. He howled with pain but recovered enough to somersault and land painfully on his knuckles.

"Dang, Shock," Wave commented beside me "You're going to let my sister beat you."

Shock flustered for a moment, and I was certain that he would go into berserk mode, but he regained his composure and faced Breeze with an expressed smirk. I could see the uneasiness in Breeze green eyes. Shock was not supposed to gain certainty in this fight.

But before she could make a strategy, Shock struck. The two danced the art of combat. Their clashes so earth shattering that the entire base began to shake. It was that big a battle.

Until finally the match came to a standstill. Shock seized Breeze by the scruff of her neck and hurled her towards the rocky walls of the training rooms. Fortunately for Breeze she was light on her feet, she miraculously somersaulted and clung to the walls. Breeze wasn't quite hanging on them vertically; it was like she was sliding down but at a slower pace, I guessed it was a speed Legacy trait.

Breeze leaped off the wall, hammer raised above her head. Shock was…well shocked. Earlier he would have dodged the hammer no problem, but he was tired and covered with wounds. The only thing he could do but heave his arm up in front of his face.

Blam! The hammers brute strength pummeled Shock through the ground. Making an earth-shattering crater the size of a car. Smack in he middle of our training field. Wave and Aso hurried over to the center of the crater to check on the combatants. I soon followed. Dust rose from the crater and I saw Breeze stagger out of opening, and slump to the ground. Before I could rush over, she waved me and with signaling she was fine.

I sighed inwardly and turn towards my attention towards Shock. He was being dragged out by Wave, and chastised for being beaten by a girl. But inwardly I knew Wave was happy that Shock was well. They were best friends, they did everything together. Ember was leaning over Breeze and Aso was wrapping a bandage over Shock's arm. As they chattered, Delphian leaned on a pole, a ghost of a smile touching his face.

I sighed, even when our future was bleak, we could till have fun and be there for each other. We were basically family. But, until Delta-Moblius could be defeated, until we could stop hiding in fear, nothing would be safe for us. Our team was formed to defeat the android. We were all that stood between Delta-Moblius and Mobius

As I began to laugh with the group I felt a disturbance it was just a rush of breathing and the sounds of footsteps, but it would destroy my life forever. Shadow the hedgehog was running to us, and he bore a message of death

"He has found us," He heaved, "He is coming."

The war had begun.


	3. Base attack

Hey all of you Sonic fans, Here's the next chapter of the Sonic Legacy Saga.  
Please leave a review of how I can change anything, and make sure you stop by my Profile page to vote for your favorite OC charcter.

-_**NarutoKing15**_

**S****hadow had spoken calmly, but his words rang in my ears. Two clear thoughts preceded above all others in that one moment of utter silence.**

The base we had lived for the past four years was about to be demolished-and we were still in it.

"Let's move!" I barked.

Instantly the team sprang to life. In all eventualities we had prepared for this. But we weren't ready for an assault. Boom! A vicious attack shook the mountain whatever was trying to get in was using as much effort as possible. Dust and debris littered the training room area. Shock and Wave sprinted towards the entrance, barricading it from intruders. Alarms blared, as they sauntered off.

BOOM! The walls shook violently. The mountain was coming down whether we wanted it to or not. BOOM!

Great, just great.

"Come on!" Shadow cried, his black fur whishing in the wind. His red highlights glittered in the dark cavern. Breeze and Ember followed him to the escape pods, and the weapons cache. Low-flying Aso trailed them with a troubled expression on her face. They all knew the plan; they would protect Aso as she prepared our ticket out.

Me, Delphian, Shock and Wave on the other hand were given the immense task of fighting off Delta's army. The echidna and hedgehog were down below, Delphian and I, floated off the ground set looks of determination on our faces. BOOM! BOOM! The thunderous activity outside had finally ceased. The deafening alarm silenced. Whatever was hitting us had protruded the rocky exteriors. They were all ready inside. It was eerily quite, the only sounds were the monotonous beating of Delphian's wings and my own erratic breathing.

_**Crack!**_ The doors were forced open, flying off their hinges and landed on crumpled rocks. A horde of mechanical monster known as Seribods erupted from the chasm. Hundreds of them filled the room pushing past the barricades with ease. Their deadly laser pointed at us.

I sighed in relief, when I realized there were only Seribods in the crowd. They were weak, nothing compared to the Splicers that had attacked us before. The Seribods could only take simple commands and their bodies were riddled with weak points. The average Seribod robot stood a little over five feet, positively dwarfing us. Their heads were strange. They had long pea-shaped openings for mouths, and a corkscrew shaped head that didn't really fit their bodies. Their large guns were fused in the right arms.

Yes, they were the weakest in Delta's army but they would not be easy to defeat. Especially with so many of them. The army of robots stared at us, none of them moving an inch, their guns aimed.

_**Tssh! Tssh!**_ The first shots rang. The zinging ray of the Seribod gun shot everywhere. Ricocheting off the mountain's walls and missing me by inches. Their rays were deadly constructed to tear through flesh and eat away marrow. Luckily they were sluggish. Our biggest threat was Delta-Moblius; he had yet to show himself. I didn't know what his plan was but I prepared to find out.

At least I thought I was.

Shock and Wave attacked. The mindless droids didn't have a chance. The two moved in perfect sync. Shock ripped through the Seribods like they were made of jelly. Punching them in the gut and breaking their insides. Exploding through a crowd of them and laughing in pure blood lust as he ravaged their helpless bodies.

Wave was no less brilliant. Speeding by as fast as lighting. Moving so fast that the Seribod's brain could barely compute what it had seen before it was thrust into oblivion. Wave fought with his powerful legs. His kicks were so severe he bended their steel coatings.

_**Tssh! **_A laser fired at me, jolting me out of my friend's battles. We were being joined by more Seribods. But these could fly. From the midsections up the resembled a regular Seribod except these ad two guns instead of one. They were smaller than their brethren but that only made them more dangerous. _**Tssh! Tssh! **_More lasers fired at me. I dodged them quickly and fought back.

"_**Flaming sphere**__!"_ I roared, focusing intensely on hand, flames sprouted from my palms, forming a tight sphere. The dancing flames began chasing the Seribods. As soon as one sphere smashed a Seribod-B it instantly melted. I took out more droids this way and began my assault on the ground forces. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Delphian slashing a Seribod-B in half and forming quick hands signs for Ninjutsu. A skill that only he of the freedom fighters possessed.

_"__**Water style: Lizard foam,**__"_ A speeding jet of water exploded out of his mouth drenching the flying Seribods and causing them to short circuit. They collapsed under the water pressure littering the floor with their carcasses. Delphian floated over the chaos sheathing his sword. An indescribable look on his face.

Delphian's Ninjutsu allowed him to use other Legacies temporarily. Espio the Chameleon taught him the skill because he was the only on compatible. Delphian was one of the key players in the war, because of it

I focused on Shock and Wave.

They were good. But it was only a matter of time before a laser scraped one of them. I pushed my hand in the air violently and focused my will on a strip of land containing dozens of Seribods. The land began to fold as I slowly began to ball my hand into a fist. On the ground the strip of land began to fold according to my motions. Crushing each Seribod as it rolled together.

I dropped the 80-meter strip with a tremendous thud. I began panting from my own efforts. I had never lifted something so big before. But I couldn't feel sorry for myself now, there was a battle to be fought.

Delphian was fighting a battle of his own hundreds of feet away from me. He was clustered with Seribods shooting wildly trying to target him. He spread his wings out flying and zipping through the crowd of robots. Easily dodging each of their attempts. On the ground Shock and Wave were holding there own. Fighting off hordes of Seribods while protecting each others backs.

The fight was going fairly well, no one was seriously injured and we were holding our own. Either Delta-Moblius was not joining the battle, or he was busy with something else. Unfortunately it was neither. Delta-Moblius, The scourge of the world had finally joined the battlefield.

A sea of Seribods surrounded him as they pushed past bleachers and training equipment. Delta-Moblius was floating an inch off the ground the ground, a smug expression on his face as he watched the scene. His eyes danced with amusement. Then the pale yellow orbs focused on me. He smiled an eerie grin and waved.

For a second, I was shocked, The Mobian, who was responsible for billions of deaths...had waved at me, like I was his old pal or something! Immediately my mind went into rage mode, I gathered my energy and prepared to tackle the sadist.

But I was too late. The preparations must have been finished because Shadow had entered the fray. His aim seemed to be Delta-Moblius as well. He had synchronized his attack well, catching Delta off guard while he was busy taunting me. As his fist came closer to Delta-Moblius's head the android dodged, sweeping around right behind Shadow. Delta-Moblius kicked Shadow in the gut sending him flying. In an instant he was over at Shadows side. He struck the midnight black hedgehog in the chest, and watch as he crumpled beneath him.

I screamed in defiance and raced towards the two. Delphian swiftly followed. At that moment I couldn't believe that the Shadow I knew, was on his knees and in pain. Out of all of us Mobians Shadow was one of the strongest.

Delta-Moblius bent down by the panting hedgehog.

"Ultimate being, eh?" I heard him mutter. Shadow tried to pull himself up, grunting with effort. But he was down for the count. Delta-Moblius was beyond cruel. He wanted to make sure Shadow would never challenge him again. I heard it before I saw it. With a single twitch of his leg Delta-Moblius broke Shadow's back. The sickening _**crack**_ was devastating. I expected Shadow to scream in agony but it never escaped his lips. Shadow was gritting his teeth strong till the end.

Delphian and I landed besides Shadow's body. The pain in his eyes was indescribable. Next to me Delphian was rigid as a rock. The hatred in Delphian purple eyes blew me away. Shadow was Delphian's father and for harming him Delta was going to pay.

Delta-Moblius was strangely calm, as he faced us. "Well Delphian, I'm surprised you can show emotion." Delta-Moblius chided, his yellow eyes dancing.

"Shut up!" Delphian barked "You psychotic sadist, I'm going to rip you apart!"

"Tut, Tut, Tut," he replied wagging a finger "Mustn't get violent."

Delphian looked like he was ready to drive his sword point through Delta's chest. But I couldn't let him. Something did feel right about this encounter. Delta-Moblius usually never fought us with his real strength or took us seriously. It was all about sending a message. But Delta-Moblius looked like he would kill today. Delphian wouldn't stand a chance if his head wasn't in the right place. Delta-Moblius would kill him without blinking an eye.

"Delphian," I said "You need to get Shadow to the X-tornado, Tails can help him there."

"But," Delphian protested

"No. Get Shock and Wave, and get out," I demanded

Delphian began to cool down enough to see the logic in my words. The whole point of fighting was stalling for time so we could escape. We couldn't do that if we were fighting toe-to- toe with the evilest being in the universe.

He grunted and picked up his father. Shadow looked smaller than usual, like a cat that's been dunked in water. Delphian spread his wings and said: "Come back alive Ivory."

"I always do," I replied as he flew away and gathered the others to retreat.

* * *

In the X-tornado, Breeze was pacing the floor with worry. Shadow had left to bring the boys back almost fifteen minutes ago.

She stopped her pacing when a thunderous groan sounded, shaking the mountainside. Whatever had hit them outside had left the peak barely standing. And the threat of the internal collapsing of the mountain was dangerously close to reality.

"How much longer can she hold?" Breeze asked

"About thirty more minutes," Aso replied "That is if we don't get hit with anything big anytime soon."

She began fiddling with some controls, obliviously worried for the boy's safety. Ember was off to one corner checking off supplies and weapons, a look of distracted concentration on her face. Tails was at the controls muttering about a scientific breakthrough he never got a chance to finish. He adorned a white lab coat and small glasses that instantly confirmed he was smart beyond measure. And if that couldn't convince you all you had to do was here him talk.

Breeze slumped down on the table. She never thought waiting in the most technologically advanced flying jet would be so boring. She desperately wanted to join the battle, to have the chance to protect her friends. She stared into space for a little longer, and became fed up with it. She shook her head in frustrations she couldn't take it anymore. If someone wasn't going to walk into that within the next three seconds she was going to sprint towards the battlefield hammer ablaze.

'_Three_...' she thought staring at the sleek black doors of the jet '_Two_..._One_!'

Breeze grabbed her hammer and raced towards the threshold, when four bodies rolled through the sliding doors. Wave held his hands up dramatically.

"Whoa sis, I just got back from certain death and this how you greet me?" Breeze lowered her hammer as she realized there were only four male hedgehogs and one of them was wounded.

"This is no time for jokes Wave," Delphian spat pushing his friend aside and laying Shadow on the middle of the table. Instantly Tails grabbed his medic kit and began to work on him. Aso, his daughter scurried to help.

"Where's Ivory?" Ember questioned

All male hedgehog put their heads downs. Blood pulsated from their wounds, but they weren't in any physical pain. "He stayed behind" Shock began "To fight Delta-Moblius." Utter silence filled the X-tornado, tears began to well up in Breeze's eyes, but she pushed them away.

"Well?" Breeze questioned her voice scratchy. "What are we waiting for, Ivory buying us as much time as he can?"

The freedom fighters looked at her in shock, but began the last preparations before take off. Breeze just stayed were she was, her dark green eyes glittered with tears. She stared at nothing in particular, as she prayed for Ivory's safety.

* * *

Throughout our transactions, Delta-Moblius's gaze never left my face. It crept me out but it also reminded me of why I wanted to kill him. _**Revenge.**_

"How did you find us?" I growled

"I have my means," Delta smiled

We stared at each other, neither of us willing to make the first move.

"How noble of you, Ivory," He smirked "Sacrificing yourself to save your puny friends." He began walking kicking pieces of scattered robot parts of out his way. "You and I both know that you're far stronger than them.

"What I cannot understand is why? Why must you give up yourself to those who are weaker than you?"

"Because they're my friends." I retorted, my palms building up energy for an attack. "And I'll do anything to protect my friends.'

"Even die?" He questioned "Again very noble, but also very foolish."

"What about you? " I said trying to stall for more time.

"What about me?" Delta-Moblius replied

"What drives you?" I asked, " Why are you doing all this? Why do you want to rule so much?"

Delta-Moblius paused for a second. An expressed smirk spread on his visage, "Ivory, Ivory, you're finally starting to learn to ask the right questions. He stared at me clearly intending not to answer any of my questions. My anger started to bubble.

"Do you honestly believe that you could beat me?" He asked

"You bet I do," I shot back, but I wasn't so sure. Our parents had spent years running away from the control of Delta-Moblius because he was so powerful. What chance did I have against him? We stood in silence, the raging battle of Seribods and Freedom fighters drowned out. I was only focused on him. He made the first move.

_**"Push!"**_ Delta-Moblius commanded, raising a hand.

Instantly I was thrown backwards by some invisible force, the pressure had knocked the wind out of me and I landed against a scattered weight set. I had never fully understood Delta-Moblius's powers. He could move objects with his mind like I could, but somehow it was stronger. As if he controlled gravity itself.

_**"Pull!"**_Dozens of rocks began to move towards Delta-Moblius. They swirled around him forming a tornado of debris. _**"Push!**__"_ He shouted again. The chunks of heavy rock stored towards, me, so many I was barely able to dodge all the rocks. I jumped over sets of them.

_**"Teleblast!"**_ I shouted in midair. A purple arc of energy sprouted form my palms slicing in the directions of Delta-Moblius. He ducked avoiding the telekinetic energy I emitted. I huffed in exhaustion I had put all I had in the attack and he dodged it easily.

"Is this your limit? How pitiful," Delta-Moblius taunted

"Argh!" I roared gathering more chaos energy for my next attack _**"Firestorm: destructive Wave!"**_flames erupted from mypalms. I pressed both hands on the ground and a full rolling wave of fire blazed towards Delta, incinerating everything in its path. Delta-Moblius raised his arm yelling, _"push"_ to negate the inferno.

It seemed to be no use. Delta-Moblius was stronger than me. He was faster than me, he was smarter than me, and nothing I did fazed the demon. It was like I wasn't even there.

I tried rushing Delta-Moblius my fist filled with psychic energy, but he was too strong. He grasped my wrist and jerked me towards his face.

"Accept defeat," He growled

"Never," I spat back, but that only made him angrier

_**"Push!"**_ His hand touched my chest and I was hurled backwards by Delta-Moblius's might. My back slammed against the rocky walls. I screamed in pain, but before I could recover Delta-Moblius was right at my side. He grabbed neck, and began choking me. I was immobilized, trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Yield!" He ordered, eyes glowing dangerously red.

"No!" I gurgled out, I would not admit defeat to this demon, I would rather die. He continued for a few seconds, the pressure was intense, until he finally let go.

"No matter," Delta-Moblius spoke, his eyes returning to their unnerving shade of yellow "Mobians are stronger than humans but they are just as corrupt."

He paced the ground, circling me like a shark waiting for its prey.

"You asked what drives me... My desire to destroy, it was programed in me!" The hurt in his voice was something I could not understand. For the first time since I've fought Delta-Moblius I've never seen him show such sentiments. But in the next second, that emotion was gone... the pain was gone.

He went on "I want to rule Mobians, but if they continue to defy me I will destroy them."

"Why would anyone want to be ruled by you!?" I screamed, forgetting for a second about the look I had seen on his face.

Delta-Moblius picked me up again; raised his and causally blasted a hole in the mountainside. Letting in relentless winds, and the buffering rain and sleet. The storm clouds above head grumbled, and lightning cracked in the distance.

"I am the strongest being in the world!" Delta-Moblius yelled "And I will only get stronger, so you see why I care little about your disapproval. Mobia will fall by my hand.

My mind was racing, so Delta-Moblius did plan on taking over Mobius and he was willing to step on us to do it. But not without making an example of me first."

"Oh I'm not going to kill you," Delta said as if reading my mind. "Your much too fun for that. But I might as well pay a little visit to that pink-haired hedgehog."

I gasped, so he knew about Breeze, memories of my nightmare flashed through my mind.

"Or maybe I'll finish off your besotted father, after all I did kill his wife, he only deserves to join her-"

Delta-Moblius didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he was blown away by my power. A massive force of physic energy erupted from my body responding to my rage.

"AAARG!" I screamed in pain and in lost, the explosion of power continued to pour through my body, decimating the mountain peak I had once called home.

After the purple energy disappeared a lone smoky figure swath in darkness stepped forward. It was Delta-Moblius, he floated over the chasm I had created clutching his right arm that had taken most of the impact. A mixture of blood and oil spewed from the wound.

"Hmm?" Delta-Moblius grunted as if sizing me up

"You should know by now that I like surprises." Delta reached out with his good hand and beckon Pull, in an instant I was in his grasp. "And you just surprised me."

I wasn't following him, I had just destroyed his robotic army and almost killed him with my psychic powers and he said he liked it.

**"Shock!**" Delta-Moblius bellowed. Electricity crackled through his veins and flooded my nerve system.

Pain. Pain beyond what I've ever known exploded through my body. The bolt of electricity lasted only a second but it felt like a millennium

"You survived that...very good," elta spoke "I hoped to be surprised in the future as well."

I was back in his grasp, hundreds of feet in the air over sloshing chaotic river, barely able to stay conscious.

"Have a nice swim Ivory." Delta-Moblius cackled, "I hope you survive it."

And I plummeted to my doom.


	4. River of destiny

Hey all of you Sonic fans, Here's the next chapter of the Sonic Legacy Saga.  
Please leave a review of how I can change anything, and make sure you stop by my Profile page to vote for your favorite OC charcter.

-_**NarutoKing15**_

**H****ave you ever blacked out, or fainted? It's not like falling asleep at all. When you fall, you never know the exact moment happens.** You just lie there waiting until next thing you know; bang it's morning.

But when you pass out, you can feel yourself slipping away. It's not a good feeling. Waking up afterward isn't much better. There's a moment when you're not really sure where you are, or what's going on and then suddenly everything rushes back into focus and you're snapped into reality. It's a pretty rude experience. Of course, once I was up I still didn't know where I was or how I got there. The last thing I remember was falling off the mountain cliff when Delta-Moblius dropped me.

I jumped slightly in exclamation; the others were still in the base when I had inadvertently destroyed it in my rage. I didn't know if they escaped or not. But jumping up in shock wasn't something my body liked. It screamed in protest, and made me gasp in pain.

After the agony had ebbed away a little bit I began to take in my surroundings. The first thing I saw was a face. A girl's face, for a second I thought it was Breeze. But once my brain started to click I realized this girl didn't look anything like Breeze, she was totally beautiful. (Whoa, that sounded wrong. Not that Breeze wasn't beautiful or anything, but this girl was different)

She was a Mobian. I'd say she was a little older than me, with ash color fur, and eyes so blue they looked like the sky. Her hair was spiked in the back and highlighted at the tips with blue. She wore a pure00 blue dress, which showed off her figure and shined all the different hues of blue you could imagine. And she was tall, maybe and inch or so taller than me.

I layed flat on my back as she looked down at me. With absolutely no expression. As if waiting for me to decide if she was an enemy or not. We stayed that way for a few seconds neither of us moving.

Finally I swallowed to make sure my voice still worked and croaked out- "Where am I?"

The girl didn't answer; she stood, and walked to a table that occupied several of wooden bowls. She picked one up and out for me, but I didn't take it. Who knows what she was trying to give me? It could have been poison, it could have been blood, it could have been the vilest tasting substance I ever ate...broccoli.

"It's water," She said flatly.

Oh.

I took it, I was thirsty. The girl then walked over to the door and stood, staring at me with warm blue eyes. I took another gulp and looked around to get my bearings. I was inside what looked like some kind of hut. The walls seemed to made of mud. It looked like it was barely staying up. And it wasn't all that big. Maybe as wide as our living room back at the base.

I gulped quickly and almost choked on the water. The others, I hoped with all my heart that they were safe, and not in Delta-Moblius clutches. My heart dropped as I remembered Shadow's body; crumpled like a rag doll. I closed my eyes to block out the painful memory.

I glanced at the amazing girl instead. She stood there staring back. Was she a friend? An enemy? I had known idea, and I didn't know if I was anxious to find out. After a while, once I finished my water, she walked over, knelt down by the bench I was on and gave me a smile.

It was one of the best smiles I've ever received. Every inner demon inside my head instantly froze, the melted by the sheer awesomeness of her smile.

"My name's Krystal," She said softly " I found you floating in the river."

Words escaped me at the moment but I was beginning to understand how I got here. And I knew that I needed to get back

"I-I'm Ivory and I have to get back to friends," I gasped, " They need me."

"Shh," Krystal cooed. "It's alright, you can go to them when you're healed, it's alright."

"NO!" I yelled sitting up "You don't understand, Delta-Moblius h-he destroyed my home, and I need to get back to protect my friends."

I didn't know why I was arguing. I was in immense pain. Delta-Moblius really did a number on me. My body was covered with abrasions and the lightning Delta used on me made me numb. I could barely sit up, but I couldn't just sit there for weeks, sipping water while my family was in trouble. A wave of pain erupted across my body. I was a black-and-blue mess. It felt like every one of my ribs had cracked. The pain was so intense it took my breath away. I tried to stand up but my legs went weak, and I had to lie back down again, or I would have passed out.

Krystal quickly grabbed my shoulders ad gently lowered me back down on the beam.

"It's alright." She said in a soothing voice. "The pain will not last long."

How could she know that? Unless she thought I was going to die.

Great now I'm about to die, just what I needed.

But what happened next was nothing short of amazing. I was lying there taking short, quick breaths, because breathing normally made the pain even worse. Krystal then reached out and placed a hand on my chest. She looked into my eyes, and I swear I melted. The tension flew out of me.

"Relax," She said softly " Breathe slowly."

I did. As soon as I began breathing I felt a warm substance enter my body and I saw a glowing halo of blue heat emanate from Krystal hand. I gasped and I felt better. A second before I was hurting so bad I couldn't even cry. Now the pain was gone. Krystal turned away and started hastily putting up her wooden bowls.

"How did you do that?" I asked while sitting up feeling my ribs.

"Do what?" was Krystal innocent reply.

"Are you kidding?" I shouted " My ribs! I was like dying. You touched me and poof; I'm off life support.

"Maybe you weren't as injured as you thought you were." Krystal reasoned

"Oh come on!" I know what pain feels like, especially when it's mine."

"Okay, Fine!" Krystal voiced changed drastically, making me stop. Sheepishly she shuffled her feet, and bit her lower lip uncertain. She was hiding something that was for sure. Finally after a tense moment of silence.

Krystal spoke: "I can heal people...just by touching them." She cringed as if I was going to hit her.

I sat in mild confusion. What was so bad about being able to heal someone? She was all locked up staring ahead, like she was lost in a memory.

"So what?" I asked

"Y-you're not afraid of me?" she stammered

"Why would I be? Besides you saved my life, how can I be afraid of you?"

She seemed visibly relieved "It's just that some people are afraid of things that they don't understand." She breathed.

"I know the feeling," Even amongst the Freedom Fighters I was treated different because of my powers. I debated on whether I should tell her about my telepathic or fire Legacies. But I decided just to show her.

I grasped a discarded bowl with my mind and focused on moving it towards Krystal. She didn't flinch as it gently prodded her head waiting to be received. She stared at me dumbfounded.

"Your like me," She half-asked

"Yeah I'm a Mobian just like you ar-"

"No, that's not what I meant,"

I stared at her incredulous. She hesitated for a moment. "I mean your special, you can move stuff with…with your mind?"

"Yeah, I'm a telekinetic Legacy and I-"

"Legacy?" She breathed

"There are special powers that are inherited by some Mobians. They are powerful assets in all types of fights, there's a bunch of them, like speed, strength, fire, intelligence."

"And healing,"

"Yeah and healing," I admitted

She stood still. Most of what I told her was still sinking in I guessed. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle jingling of the bowl poking Krystal slightly.

"I can do something like you as well," She spoke, finally looking me in the eye.

I frowned, unless she could throw fireballs, I highly doubted she could compare to me, or do the things I could. I was wrong.

Softly, she moved her fingers in a circular motion. The bowl that was prodding her head instantly stopped and began to float over to me. It began furiously shoving me, waiting to be acknowledged. But I just there dumbfounded, not noticing the bowl at all.

Not many Mobians had the telekinetic Legacy; in fact hardly anyone had that ability. The only ones I knew who could use their minds, like I could was my dad and I. It was an extremely rare ability and it was hardly ever heredity. I couldn't even wrap my mind over how unlikely it was that I had stumbled across another psychic.

"Tell me your story," I finally decided to ask. I had so many questions for Krystal and this was the bluntest way. Why would a Mobian, be living by herself in the middle of nowhere? Why wasn't she on Mobius? If I could find the answer to any of my question all of it would soon be clear.

Krystal hesitated for a long time. Her eyes were darkened with pain, and I was about to tell her she wouldn't have to tell me anything out of pure pity. But then she spoke.

"Five years ago, I lived with my mother. I didn't know my father; he died before I was born. My mother and I were wandering around the planet, just surviving. She taught me how to use my skills. And we were happy." She paused reminiscing about her old life. "Then Delta-Moblius took over, he destroyed everything. He killed everything. Poisoning the rivers and setting fire to the forest. I saw so many humans fall to his army. It was so horrible. And then…then he killed my mother. S-She was trying to save the humans lives. I-I re-remember his voice, it was so cold so malevolent."

She stopped talking shaking and breathing erratically. I kept silent; I knew the fear Delta-Moblius could cause. I even knew what it was like to watch your mother die at the hands of that demon. An encounter like that would leave anyone scarred.

Finally she picked herself up. "He told me that murdering her was just a taste of the pain he could cause. And then he asked me to join him. I-I never wanted to admit this but the way spoke, it was almost hypnotic…like joining him would've been a good idea. I almost took his hand."

I was leaning in, wondering how her hardships had been averted.

"But then I was stopped, by someone that looked exactly like you. He fought against Delta-Moblius and I was able to escaped. I-I dragged my mother's body to our house, and then I buried her. I didn't know how to take care of myself, so I fled for a human refugee. I was basically raised there. They didn't accept me at first, because I was a Mobian, but I was only thirteen I couldn't just go off by myself."

She floundered slightly then continued "I was really only accepted by one human, Anthony McCain. He was like a father to me. But then he was killed and I was alone again. They treated me even worse and cast me out. So I came back to Kansas. The place where my mother and I had lived for before. Before…. Before he killed her. "

I didn't know how to comfort her or how to continue. This was a journey of pain and hardship. I couldn't believe that Krystal was strong enough to relive. We needed that kind of strength on the freedom fighters.

"Would, you like to come with me?"

She smiled, for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

"I would love to," She replied.

"Great," I said, groaning as I stood up. "But there one thing I need you to do."

"What's that?" She said puzzled

"Get this bowl to stop hitting my head!" I laughed.

And she laughed with me, and in that on moment I felt safe again. Like Delta-Moblius wasn't a threat anymore. I felt happy, I had found a new team member and I was ready to take him on with new confidence. Delta-Moblius had set the game in motion, and I was going to make the final score.


	5. Homecoming

Hey all of you Sonic fans, Here's the next chapter of the Sonic Legacy Saga.  
Please leave a review of how I can change anything, and make sure you stop by my Profile page to vote for your favorite OC charcter.

-_**NarutoKing15**_

**"Wo****-Woah!" Krystal screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she was breathless with exhilaration**. A lake blurred underneath us, as we flew at super high speeds.

"Never flown before, eh?" I asked laughing hysterically

"Who...the heck…has!" She heaved, out of breath, flailing her arms wildly trying to keep straight as a cold current buffeted her.

"I do this all the time," I said, flipping over her let the wind carry me. Hands behind my head, I began thinking of the last four days.

They had been spent in bliss. As the leader of the freedom fighters I held a lot of responsibilities, and after awhile it began to take its toll. I was stressed, I was worried, and I was beginning to lose my mind.

Being with Krystal overwhelmed all of that. I could be myself with her, she was like the big sister I never had. I trusted Krystal with my own life.

During my stay with her, I busied myself with helping every way I could. My strength hadn't returned so I had to keep it at a minimum. I was still groggy from floating down the river. We packed her belongings and cleaned up the hut. That little Kansas hut could get real dirty; I swept dirt off the floor for hours.

I even helped Krystal improve her abilities. She would become the team doctor, but she still need to know how to protect herself. She had developed greatly, expanding her use of psychi quicker than I was able to. One time she was even able to push me away with a telekinetic outburst. Whenever we found the others, I would make sure to personally oversee her training.

Delta on the other hand was the real problem. Something about the base attack wasn't right. We were in the middle of nowhere, causing no trouble. In fact our last sabotage mission had taken place several months before.

Was he wary of our growing powers? Or did he just want to eradicate us because he grew tired of our antics? I had no idea but the quicker I found the others, the quicker the problem of Delta-Moblius could be solved.

Speaking of the freedom fighters I was still worried about them. They had escaped but there were so many unknowns. Where were they? How come I couldn't contact them? All of the freedom fighters were equipped with communicators. It was easy to carry, miniscule even. They were all shaped like head of a hedgehog, and even color decorated. The communicator must have been pretty messed up, because I couldn't even play Angry Birds on it.

Krystal must have notice by distress because she wobbled over, barely keeping herself stable as she did.

"You alright?" she inquired

"Not exactly," I said and flipped over "I'm worried about my team."

"The Freedom fighters?" Krystal said "tell me about them."

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Everything," She pleaded, "How many are there? What do you guys do? How do-"

"Whoa. Whoa," I said "Slow down, I'll tell you all about it."

She stared at me with blue energetic eyes.

"Okay, for starters they're lots of freedom fighters. Somewhere near the thirties. I haven't met all of them, but they all have the same goal as my team. To restore everything back to the way it was before. The group I'm in charge of has seven members. Well eight now that your here." Krystal "huffed" appreciatively

"There's my sister Ember, you'll like her. There's Aso, she's like our guardian angel. She's really smart, and all. Hmm there also Delphian, he's a little weird, always by himself. He's super strong though. "I paused and glanced at Krystal seemed to be eating every word.

"There's also Shock and Wave, stay way from them,"

"Why?"

"Well Shock super aggressive, and Wave...well Wave's just...um, just stay away from them." I pleaded

"So who's the last member?"

"What?"

"You said there were seven of you," she reminded

"Oh yeah. There's also Breeze, she's crude she's blunt and she's sort of abrasive. And she can kick my butt faster than you could say 'help me' but once you get to know her, she's amazingly cool. She can fight and she's sweet and nice and she make's me feel good every time I'm around her."

"Oh, I see. And do you like this Breeze?"

"O-of course like her she's my friend and I care for her,"

"Well of course you do. But do you have feelings for her?" Krystal inquired, her blue eyes searching for the answer.

"Um, umm... I don't, I don't," my face began to reddened like a tomato. Krystal questions about Breeze made me uncomfortable. I mean of course I like Breeze. How could I not? I had grown up with her. But maybe there was something more? Something I didn't see yet.

"Okay I see that you don't want to answer. Well what do you guys do, besides fall off cliffs?" She laughed

I chuckled. Glad the subject had changed. "Well we get under Delta-Moblius's skin, any and every way we can. We go on sabotage missions and protect the remaining humans. We've been active for the past three years."

"How did you guys learn how to fight?" Krystal asked

"Our parents were defeated by Delta-Moblius, they barely escaped with their lives. They said something about not being able to work together. So they trained us to. We were born fighters and were doing our best to defeat him."

"Sounds so noble,"

We fell into silence. The city gleamed in the distance; the barren lands began to dissipate showing the ragged remains of the city. Skyscrapers leaned against each other for support, and some dying embers littered the streets. Telephone poles were stripped down and electricity crackled from the output.

Years ago. Delta-Moblius and his army destroyed everything and it was just now that the cities began to crumble. With hardly anyone left alive to tend to it. The infrastructure broke apart. The great city of Chicago was now a shadow of it's former self.

It was a horrendous sight. The arid stench of the cities and the dismal surroundings would leave most people sick. The only reason we traveled this far, was the dim hope that everyone was alive. The freedom fighters commandeered many hideouts and this was our second most used base.

We landed; a small mouse escaped splitting along the sides of a building. Krystal screamed in fear and clutched my shoulder tightly; relax!" I yelled, "It's just a mouse." I gently grabbed her fingers and worked on getting them untangled from my fur. "Besides." I reasoned there much more out there to be afraid of."

_**TSSH! **_My ears perked up, as I heard the infamous familiar sound. I grabbed Krystal and flipped in the air. Jumping out of range of the blast.

Krystal shriek as the debris smacked us towards concrete blocks. Three Seribod-B flew towards of their corkscrew heads clicking with excitement. In my wildest dreams I never imagined that Seribods would attack us. I had thought the city was abandoned.

_**Tssh! Tssh! Tssh! **_More shots ran out pining us to the concrete blocks. The Seribods were in perfect sync, they didn't leave an opening for me to exploit.

"Why are they attacking us?" Krystal screamed

"Don't know. Their main objective is usually to kill." I stared into the sky, ignoring the gasp of surprise from Krystal. I listened closer, trying to decipher a pattern of attack. When I discovered their order I jumped up, firing short quick burst of fireballs. The bots melted from the onslaught and fell from the sky.

"That was unexpected," Krystal stated

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. You always gotta be on your guard."

I wiped my hands off feeling uneasy. There was too much robotic activity around for my taste.

"Come on let's get out of here-" _**SCRRECH!**_ A blood-curdling scream echoed through the buildings.

At first I thought it was a woman shrieking. I listened closer, and my heart began to pound as if confirming my worse fears. I could feel the strain in my body as my nerves grew tighter and tighter. The high pitch shriek shattered the silence of the dismal city. The sound seemed to be all around us. Its scream rang like a blacksmith's anvil against metal. The blood froze in my veins.

It couldn't be, but I knew it was. We were faced with Splicers. Delta-Moblius's fiercest warriors. They were mercenaries, ruthless, grotesque and powerful beyond imagination. Splicers could tear a car apart, without any effort.

I wasn't fully recovered, and fighting Splicers was a no-no.

I seized Krystal hand and jerked her away. We stumbled towards several broken structures. I knew Splicers had an uncanny animistic ability to scent flesh. They were hunters, and we were their prey.

When we reach the blockade of buildings, I turned towards Krystal.

"When they come for us, I need you to hide,"

"B-but Ivory," Krystal stammered

"Just, do as I tell you," I interjected "I'll hold them off, and you go and run."

She nodded in agreement. I faced the opening; I had picked the blockade because there was only one exit. Krystal was small enough to squeeze through the cracks and I could just fly. My plan was to escape after I held them off. But it's never that easy.

_**"Screech!"**_ The mind-blowing screech echoed, this time closer. I calculated they would reach us in a minute. It was the longest minute in my life.

The gray sky seemed to shudder in anticipation. Sweat dripped down my head and the chilly wind whipped throughout the city. My fists were curled tight.

Finally one lone Splicer entered my line of sight. It was an ugly thing; sparks flew off its chest as it howled into the sky. Warning, no inviting his group to dinner. The Splicer was on all fours. It's mouth open in a threatening growl. It stood up to its full height, giving me a full view of it's disfigured body.

The Splicer was similar to a human skeleton. Equipped with razor sharp teeth and claws. It eyed me hungrily. It's red eyes dancing with mirth. The Splicers number one offense wasn't its claws or it's teeth. It was its ability to paralyze its prey with fear. It had some intelligence and it knew how to hunt. Splicers were also carnivores. Their teeth weren't for decoration.

Ten seconds later, two more joined the fray. They screamed in joy at the sight of their next meal. Above them I noticed the unmistakable hum of a Seribod-B. No doubt recording the battle for Delta later enjoyment. The Splicers clacked to each other. Deciding which of them would attack first.

I was breathless "Get ready to run," I whispered, surprised that my voice came at steady.

The robots seemed to have settled their dispute. The big one who appeared to be the leader stepped forth. It launched itself at me, claws outstretched.

I threw my hands in front of me. Fire sprouted from my palms, engulfing the Splicer. It screeched in pain and began withering. There was one good thing about Splicers. They could hurt.

"_**Teleblast**_!" the psychi energy flew out of my palms, Cutting the Splicer in half. It's body pieces struggled for a second and then fell silent. I looked at my fingertip confused. Since when did I have so much power? I shook my head dazed, now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Now Krystal, RUN!"I heard her scramble and run towards... towards me

"Okay Ivory I'm here," she yelped

"This is _**not**_ hiding," I hissed

"I am not leaving you,"She reasoned

"Fine, just stay behind me,"

The remaining Splicers hissed in protest, their red eyes glaring at me angrily. They circled near the entrance, planning something. The two attacked me together, snarling. I enveloped my palms with psychi energy; I held them off, parrying their ferocious attacks. One Splicer attempted to reach Krystal but I pushed it back. It's claws ricocheted of my energy fists. There was no way I could fight them both without worrying about Krystal.

"_**Fire wall**_!" I roared, a searing wall of flame sprouted from my palms, separating Krystal from the Splicers and me. Some satisfaction rested in me as I succeeded in cutting her off. The Splicers on the other hand were furious. One lashed out. Scraping my arm. Blood welled from the wound, gushing red all over my light fur. I gritted my teeth in pain and countered.

"Take this!" Enveloping my fist in psychic energy. I punched a Splicer in the face, earning a much-appreciated roar of pain. Jumping out of the way of the second Splicers claws I landed on a building. I huffed, breathing heavily. I wasn't fully recovered, and the injury wasn't helping. It was only a matter of time before I made a mistake and ended up, shish kebab.

Screech! The second splicer bellowed leaping at me. I threw my hands up, waiting for the pain.

_**Zlash! **_I heard the impact but I didn't feel the razor sharp claws tear into me.

"What the-" I started.

Above me, an ebony Mobian stood, deflecting the swipe of the Splicer. He's arms shook slightly as he expended force. It was Delphian!

"What's wrong with you today, your normally not _**this**_ bad." Delphian grunted.

The first thought my head was, HEY! But in the end I got over it. Delphian had just saved my life.

"You try fighting after Delta-Moblius throws you off a mountain," I retorted

"Fair enough," He grunted. Thrusting his sword in the air, he knocked the Splicer off balance. He then scored a perfect kick in its gut. The Splicer went soaring landing in a thicket of trashcans. It's red eyes dimmed from the impact.

"We'll handle this," Delphian said as I started to pull myself up.

"We?" I asked confused

"HYAH!" a feminine war cry, rang throughout the lot. I recognized that screech, it was Breeze! She was busy fighting the Splicer I had incapacitated earlier. She grappled with it, throwing it to the side and crushing it with her hammer. "_**Hammer Barrage!"**_

Within five seconds, the Splicer was in pieces. Breeze heaved her hammer over her head, twirled it around and stuck it in her pocket. (The giant hammer was retractable so she could store it anywhere.)

Breeze walked towards us. Her eyes still blazing from battle.

"Br-breeze, OOMPH!" Breeze punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. The jab was so hard, it made me wonder if the guy who invented the expression "Punch like a girl" ever actually met one.

"What was that for?" I croaked

"That's for leaving us!" She yelled, eyes burning with fury.

After awhile they softened and she leaned in to hug me. "

And this is for coming back, "We embraced for several moments. Then she let me go. I was kind of sad when she turn away from me. Breeze's touch was like a gift that kept on giving. (Especially her punches)

"So, where have you been?" Delphian question, jabbing his thumb towards the blaze "And what is with the fire?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" I yelled thrusting my hand into the air, and then lowering it. The fire mimicked my movement. Slowly it dimmed down to reveal Krystal.

Tears ran down her face, She was visibly relived.

"Ivory!" She yelled, grabbing and pulling me in a fierce hug.

"Who's she?" Breeze interjected, eyes a blazing. She went from annoyed to furious in a split second.

"This is Krystal, she's a friend," I said, moving Krystal aside.

"Yeah, but who is _**she?**_"

"Breeze, she..is... a..friend," I raised my hands appearing non-treating.

"How do you know!?" Breeze argued, "She could be a spy for Delta-Moblius. A Mobian traitor!"

I gulped. In recent years the remaining Mobians left on earth, turned traitor. They began sticking to Delta's side like cockroaches. Fearing for their own safety. A few months ago I had the displeasure of meeting their leader, Frostbite. It had never occurred to me that Krystal could be a traitor.

"I'm Krystal," She calmly stated, " I am a friend, I have no desire to hurt your friends or Ivory. You can trust me."

Breeze stared at Krystal with fierce eyes. They began to soften as she realized Krystal was telling the truth.

"Enough Breeze I sense no malice within her," Delphian reasoned "And we must get back to the base, Ivory injury isn't getting any better."

I totally forgot about my wound, with all the tension going on. The blood flow was beginning to slow a little, but it really wasn't getting any better.

"I got this," Krystal said rushing over. Breeze was about to protest but Delphian blocked her. Several minutes later, I was completely healed. All of my strength hadn't returned but I was feeling better.

"That's...new," Breeze said

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," Krystal stammered hands behind her back.

"Okay," Delphian stated "Now what happened to you since the fight. You have been missing for four days."

I filled the two of them in. the story took a few minutes and in the end Breeze and Delphian accepted Krystal with new light.

"Okay, I guess you're not a traitor," Breeze admitted reluctantly. "But I'm still watching you." She stood up and sped off towards the east. Delphian uncurled his wings and flew after her.

I stepped up on a boulder and looked at the destruction we had caused with the skirmish. Oddly enough the ruined city didn't look any worse for wear. Whatever happened to the Seribod I didn't know, but I had a sinking feeling in my gut that it had got away. Now Delta-Moblius knows where we where. I shuddered.

Turning towards Krystal I stuck out my hand, holding it out for her. She didn't take it.

"What if I'm not fit to be a freedom fighter?" Krystal muttered, "You all know how to fight and handle yourselves."

"What!" I gasped "Just because of Breeze! I mean she's always been abrasive but I told you before she'll warm up to you. And besides I'm teaching you how to fight it'll be alright."

"I hope so," She said taking my hand.

I chuckled and converted my chaos energy for flight.

"Come on, let's go meet your new family."

* * *

The "new" base wasn't all that much. Just an abandoned warehouse, barely big enough to hold the X-tornado. In fact we were probably more vulnerable here than our old base. But I guessed beggars couldn't be choosers.

Krystal and I landed besides Breeze. She seemed a little put off that, we chose to settle there but she huffed and opened the door. The creaking door jutted loudly, screeching like a banshee. Breeze strode easily into the dark interior. I clambered after her, but Krystal jerked me in her direction, afraid.

"It's okay," I assured

She nodded and followed me in. As soon as I entered I was instantly I was attacked by a white figure.

"Ivory!" Ember yelled, she grappled me into huge hug. Tears running down her face

"What is this, hug Ivory day?" I questioned, glad.

She looked me, and then she punched me in my stomach. Hard.

I doubled over, gasping for breath. "What is this, hug _**and**_ punch Ivory day?" I gasped

"Yeah well, welcome home," Delphian said, in his usually stoic voice.

"What happened Ivory? We were so worried about you." Ember spoke hugging me again. I gave her the short version, and asked for the situation.

"Well, Dad and the others came back yesterday," Ember said "They brought news from Mobius."

"What!?" I asked, " When's the next meeting."

She opened her mouth to speak when a deeper voice answered for her.

"It's starting in ten minutes," I turned around and found my father. His gray fur glistened in the dark and his golden eyes glittered with emotion. My father, Silver the hedgehog. The only Mobian other than Krystal, and me who could use telekinesis. Dad was originally from 200 years in the future, and a complete legend. He had even saved the world. In two time lines!

In essence he looked exactly like me. The wide brow, the light fur and combat boots. His golden gauntlets shimmered in the limelight.

"Where is he, where his my son?" He clattered towards the entrance and pulled me into a tight hug.

"How could you take a risk like that?" He asked me, choked on emotion.

"It was the right thing to do. Delta-Moblius was attacking us, I had to hold him off."

"Yes. It was a noble sacrifice," He agreed "but if I had lost you too, I would have never forgiven myself." We dipped our heads in response.

Losing my mother had been a huge blow to the family. The hole that she had left was irreplaceable. We were just getting over it. Dad was all Ember and I had left.

"I know Dad, I know." Tears slid down my face I brushed them away.

"Come on, let's go," Silver said, pushing the door open

We followed him. Krystal and Delphian stayed behind a little to respect our sorrow. Breeze however brushed up against me slightly. I smiled at her, to show I appreciated the gesture. She smiled back, her green eyes glowing. Deep down I felt relief that Breeze and I were heading back to our usual friendship.

As we traveled down the base I heard the unmistakable shriek of Wave getting pummeled by Shock.

"Say it." Shock growled, on top of Wave. Crushing him in a grapple hold "Say it!"

"Shock is.." Wave gurgled, struggling to get out of Shock grasp

"Shock is...what?" Shock roared, squashing Wave's head with his giant knuckles.

"Shock is all wise and powerful."

"And?"

"And he is better than me in every possible way."

"And!?" Shock asked, pressing tighter

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet, who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and totally awesome, and I'm a dirt clod!"

"AND!"

"Gurk!" Wave choked out

"Enough Shock!" Dad roared

"Yeah, man I think he's had enough." I said laughing

"Gervary? " Wave asked (Ivory?)

"Yeah Wave it's me. I'm not just a Shock-induced hallucination,"

"Ivory I'll leave you to these two imbeciles," Dad huffed "Come on, we should spread the news." Breeze and the others followed him. Krystal however clung to my side.

"Ivory, I thought you took a dive," Shock said standing up "I was afraid I would have to listen to Delphian, all day."

"Yeah, well I'm back," I huffed; a little envious they were already choosing my replacement. Delphian was the next strongest after me. It made sense, but...

"So who's she?" Wave asked, gaze twisting around me and locating Krystal.

"I'm Krystal," She stammered, a little flustered by the attention

"Well, I'm Wave," He said running up to her and invading her personal space "Pleased to meet ya!" Krystal's face reddened

"Wave, get out of people's faces," Shock yelled "Or do you want to be on the ground again?" Wave disappeared so fast, I wondered if he was even there at all.

"Thanks, for that," Krystal stuttered

"Don't mention it," Shock huffed and headed towards the meeting room. I glanced at Krystal. She stared after Shock, her blush still hadn't dissipated, and she was trembling a little.

"Nervous?"

"What...oh, yeah that's…all," She bumbled, still blushing profusely.

"Okay...let's go meet the rest of the team," She followed me in the meeting room. Which was just a dusty dwelling, equipped with a table, some chairs, and a Foosball game. Wave and Aso were tearing into that.

Aso apparently realized I was here because she rushed towards me:

"Ivory!" She shrieked pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm still alive." I chuckled "Your not going to hit me or anything?"

"I can't believe you survived that explosion,"

"Well, I sorta caused it," I said rubbing my hands behind my back.

"Shh." Breeze whispered, "The meeting's started."

"Oh, Mr. Sonic is about to speak." Aso added, grabbing a chair, by her parents, Tails wrapped a protective arm over his daughter and wife, Crème. She was eight months pregnant with her second child and would not be participating in any battle.

Krystal and I took a seat. Around the table the older generation sat. Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tikal, Tails, Crème and my father littered the right. The new generation sat on the left.

Sonic the hedgehog stood. His blue fur was duller with age, but he still bore a twinkle in his eye. Sonic was an absolute legend. Fastest Mobian in the universe, and one of our strongest fighters. Sonic was the unofficial leader of the Freedom fighters.

"The Freedom fighters meeting will now begin," he said. "First off we welcome Ivory back. He has faced Delta, and survived the experience. He also got us a new member-erh?"

"Krystal," She offered

"Yeah, welcome, and all that," The team gave their acknowledgment. She nodded and said some words:

"I'll do my best, and I am glad you have accepted me," I patted her on the back as she sat down.

"Well on Mobius, we were able to convince my father and the Mobian council of Delta-Moblius's plight. They are sending warriors, and are planning on fighting with us."

"So now they send help. Where were they ten years ago?" Knuckles interrupted. Knuckles was a gruff Echidna. His rage was something to be wary off. And he had the shortest fuse of all the older generation. Unlike his son, Knuckles had red fur, usually thicken by the blood of his enemies.

"Don't interrupt Knuckles," His wife Tikal, fundamentally the opposite of Knuckles, reasoned "I'm sure Sonic will explain."

"The Council has decided, that Delta-Moblius crimes are becoming too atrocious," Amy, Breeze and Wave's mother, explained "and now they are fearful. He plans to rule the universe and Mobius is next on his list. King Charles has decided that it is time to fight back."

"Yes," Sonic interjected "They believed that we were enough to defeat him." The group fell into silence. Ten years of battle, and we were no closer to defeating him, than when we first started.

"When are they arriving?" I asked, curious

"If all goes well, two weeks," he replied

So war plans were being made. It was a relief; now the problem of Delta-Moblius was being passed onto someone else's shoulders. But we were still freedom fighters. Our main purpose was to eradicate him _ourselves_. We were the ones who fought tooth and claw against him. It wouldn't seem right, if a ragtag group of warriors vanquished Delta. After all those years of struggling and suffering. I was just about to raise my hand and tell them my concerns, when Sonic interrupted:

"I know what everyone is thinking. Letting the council solve our problem is just wrong."

There were some agreeing murmurs.

"I know everyone agrees. So I have one last missions for you all."

The team leaned in both young and old. "Were going after Delta-Moblius, just one last time. It's a warning shot. We're testing his strength. But the ultimate goal is to destroy him...completely."

As Sonic gave us the details. I grew more confident. We were determined to win against him this time. Delta was now fighting the full might of the freedom fighters together. And he wasn't going to get away unscathed.

Not this time.

* * *

After Sonic mission proposal the team began to break apart. Most came over to congratulate me on my miraculously return. They also greeted Krystal welcoming her with open arms. All in all, it was a nice homecoming.

When the crowd of Mobians had dissipated, I suddenly recalled Shadow severe injury. I scanned the room, searching for Rouge. Rouge was a white bat, dressed in a tight fitting leotard in case she needed a quick escape, she bore no legacy I was aware of, but her charm could push even the most hardened male over the edge.

During the meeting she seemed oddly distant. Usually radiated, Rouge expended so much confidence it was a wonder Shadow was able to reel it all in. Basically she was the complete opposite of her husband and her son.

"Rouge?" I asked, walking up to her

"Hmm?" She questioned, glancing up.

"Can you show me where Shadow is? I wanted to thank him." I asked. "And I wanted to try something else."

"I don't think you can do anything for him baby," Rouge said standing "Tails did all he could."

"Okay, but can I at least see him." She nodded and walked towards the infirmary. I pulled Krystal away from Ember. The two appeared to have hit it off well, but I really needed her for this. Within a few moments we reached the infirmary.

Shadow the only occupant, lay sitting on his cot. If it wasn't for his thick sheen of sweat. Or the fact he was tossing slightly, I might have thought he was asleep.

"Tails says that he is in immense pain." Rouge stroked his face "but I haven't heard him yell out once."

She sighed, "He's always been so strong, so independent. It just hurts that I can't do any more for him."

"I-I think I might be able to help," Krystal said placing a palm on Shadow's head.

"How?" Rouge asked

"Krystal can heal people. It's her Legacy," I answered

"I can mend most external wounds. This shouldn't be much of a problem," she agreed, "I think."

"Then do it," A familiar voice protruded from the dark. His purple eyes glowing dangerously.

"Ugh. I hate it when you do that," I yelled at Delphian, as he moved out of the shadows

"Get over it," Delphian replied, "If you can heal my father I'll be in your eternal debt." He placed his knee on the ground and bowed at her feet.

Krystal stared at Delphian. She seemed a little flustered at Delphian's chivalry. "There's no need to bow. I would have done it without any prompting."

Delphian straightened, and bowed his head again. The four of us managed to flip Shadow over without causing any harm. Once everything was settle, Krystal ran her finger up and down Shadow's spine. Searching for the right spot, when she found it she place both her hands on his back.

Blue energy erupted from her palms. Swathing the room with azure light. The light lasted for several minutes. It was a beautiful and mesmerizing sight. Once she pulled away, it disappeared completely. Krystal was sweating from the energy it had required.

"Is he awake?" Rouge asked, turning him over gently.

"He should be," Krystal said

Shadow eyes sprang open, at the sound of Krystal voice. He stared at her, some recognition danced through his eyes. He was distracted by Rouge and Delphian. They brought him in a loving embrace. He hugged them back, a little put off from the sign of affection.

They spread apart, Rouge sitting in Shadow's lap. And Delphian placing a hand on his father's shoulders. It seemed like a family reunion made in heaven. But something was off. Shadow just kept staring at Krystal. Not saying a word just staring.

"Honey, this is the one who healed you," Rouge said

Shadow showed no comprehension. He just kept staring at Krystal. If I were her I would have been freaked out. But Krystal stared back at Shadow. Transfixed

Finally he spoke: "Maria?"

Dead silence filled the infirmary

"Who's Maria?" I asked

"She's my mother," Krystal answered

"She was my first wife," Shadow replied

I was very confused "Wait that means-"

"Yes, Krystal is my daughter."


	6. Let's roll

Hey all of you Sonic fans, Here's the next chapter of the Sonic Legacy Saga.  
Please leave a review of how I can change anything, and make sure you stop by my Profile page to vote for your favorite OC charcter.

-_**NarutoKing15**_

**N****o**** words were spoken, there was just silence. A shocked expression littered Rouge's face.** For the first time in my life I witnessed something I never would've thought I'd see.

A surprised Delphian.

Krystal stayed silent. Her eyes darted around the room. Finally settling, as she realized the truth of his statement.

"H-how?" She asked

"I do not know," Shadow muttered "The last time I was with Maria, I had assumed she-she died." He paused for several moments then his eyes widened in excitement. "Wait if you are alive then Maria must be as well!"

Krystal looked stricken. Of course Shadow could not have known that Delta-Moblius had killed her, just five years before.

"Delta-Moblius, murdered her, she tried to save their lives," She explained

Shadow glimpse of happiness faded into nothingness. He was crestfallen, and I could swear I saw a glint of anger in his eyes.

"I suppose it is no different than what I had previously thought," He muttered, "I just wanted to see her face again."

He turned to Krystal "You look just like her you know? You're even wearing the same dress." Krystal kept her eyes down, unsure of how to act with Shadow.

"What happened?" I didn't mean to intrude on Shadow's past life, but this needed to be solved. Now.

"Almost twenty years ago," He began "Maria and I courted, and we fell in love. At the time I did not know she was carrying a child." He glanced at Krystal. "But looking back, I could tell that there was something wrong with her behavior."

One day we traveled to Mobius, it was her first time seeing it. She wanted to explore the entire world. She said that she had something special for me. W-we went to go research some ruins, and explore the caves." Shadow started to choke up "There was a terrible earthquake. Rocks and debris crashed down on top of us. I tried to save us both, but...but she didn't make it."

I clawed and I dug. Trying to break through boulders. I searched for days, without food, without water. My only thought the time was _I had to_ _find her. _But I never did. She was gone. At first I wanted to die, I wanted to escape from the pain of losing her." He looked up, his eyes bloodshot and several tears fell from his face.

Then I met Rouge again. She saved me from myself. She was patient and she was kind. I never thought that I would've fallen in love again but I did." Shadow stood and walked to Krystal "I had no hope that Maria would still be alive." Shadow cupped her face with his hand "I didn't know you had survived."

Krystal leaned in to Shadow's hand. Tears dripping, and she let out a sob. "My mother used to tell me, that you also perished in the earthquake. She said that she was able to escape, but she never found you." Krystal placed a hand in her pocket, and brought out a diamond shaped crystal.

It glowed brightly, shining its azure light, engulfing the room. I had never seen anything so beautiful. And all this time she kept it hidden. It was clear, she coveted that crystal. "My mother named me after this. She said you found it I the cave, just before the disaster."

Shadow looked from the crystal to his daughter face, then back again. He slowly lifted his hand.. Shaking as if unsure. It grasped the crystal. And it may have been my imagination, but the stone seemed to glow brighter. Shadow stared at its beauty. No doubt a million memories dashing through his mind.

Shadow looked up from the stone. He gently took Krystal's hand and placed it in her palm. "You keep it. It is a memento of Maria, as her daughter you have every right."

Krystal nodded.

I was flabbergasted. Shadow's life was filled with sorrow and distress. It was no wonder he was so reclusive. He had lost a lot in his life. His wife, his child the future they were going to share together. All because of a stupid earthquake.

I glanced at Delphian, he seemed troubled. Imagine finding out you have a half-sister. And then to find out she's older than you. It was kind of rough.

Rouge on the other hand seemed ecstatic. I had no idea what was running through her mind after Shadow's speech. But it looked like she wanted a daughter. She was perfectly happy to welcome her with open arms. Especially to someone who could actually "show emotion." Rouge had once told me ' it took a lot of work, to put up with two sticks in the muds'

"Welcome to the family!" Rouge yelled, pushing "newly" recovered husband out of her way and embracing Krystal. And through the cracks of Rouge's strangle hold. I could see Krystal with a slight smile on her face. After she let go, Krystal embraced Delphian (much to his discomfort) and then rounded on her father.

The more I looked at the too the more I noticed the resemblance. Krystal shared her fathers different color highlights in her quills. And her smoky gray fur was probably a testament to Shadow as well.

I began to feel uncomfortable in the cramp infirmary. I slowly eased out of the room, with the intention of letting their family reunion continue. I didn't want to trample all over it.

"Wait!" Krystal pleaded, releasing her father and running towards me. She hurled herself at me. Her petite form crushing me like a bulldozer. This girl could_ really_ tackle. It took all I had to keep my balance.

"Thank you," She whispered "For everything. For bringing me here, for helping me experience a family. You saved me from isolation."

I looked down at Krystal head and patted her back. "That's what friends are for."

She giggled, and let go of me. She ran over to Delphian side and started a conversation. It seemed awkward for Delphian at first, but he gradually opened up to her. It was hard to ignore Krystal. Her blue puppy dog eyes were near impossible to resist.

As I took my leave Shadow came to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Ivory. Without you I never would have found my daughter,"

"It was nothing, Mr. Shadow,"

"Your wrong it is everything. I thought I had lost Krystal but I didn't. I am glad my daughter is alive in not in Delta-Moblius's clutches."

I nodded, and turned around, but Shadow grabbed my hand

"If we happen to fail the mission I want you to protect her,"

"Wha-"

"Listen to me," Shadow hissed leaning in. "Krystal is more powerful than you can even comprehend If Delta-Moblius ever captures her it will all be over."

Something in Shadow's eyes told me he wasn't lying. "D-Don't worry Mr. Shadow, I'll protect her with my life. She won't be in an danger."

"I wish I could believe that Ivory, I really do," Shadow let me go, and turned to Rouge.

Shadow encrypted message bothered me, but I would decipher it later. I stared at Krystal before turning. She was still happily chatting with her half brother. Krystal had lived a life of unhappiness. I was hoping that things would finally turn around for her. After nineteen years perhaps she would have a shot at being happy.

At least she would, _after_ Delta-Moblius was finally destroyed.

* * *

"I know I might not be coming back," Shock grumbled "I never gone to a battle this intense before. So I just wanted to say." The echidna whimpered, eyes wide with emotion "I love you man."

Beneath him, a small forest hedgehog stared at him, a half chewed leaf in his mouth. It let a small cute gurgle and shifted to its side biting a chunk out of its leaf.

A snicker sounded behind Shock. The echidna whipped around searching for the one who would dare laugh at him. I pointed to Wave as Shock glowered at me. I might have been good, but there was no way I could stand against a charging Shock.

"AWWWW is little Shock, saying goodbye to his baby hedgehog. That's so cute." Wave mocked.

"What...No...Shut up!" He yelled, unsure of how to respond to Wave's taunts. Years ago, Shock had rescued a baby hedgehog. He nursed the small mammal back to health, and named him Sebastian. Sebastian took an instant liking to Shock. And the little thing spent the majority of its time, riding on Shock's massive shoulders.

"Yeah you are," Wave continued, "Isn't he Sebastian?"

"Oh I'm going-" he jumped from his chair, tackling Wave violently. The two tussled, ripping through empty crates, and causing a mess. I rolled my eyes, and sidestepped the two combatants. At least Wave didn't seem to be affected by the mission. He was his same old self, messing with people. Still cracking jokes.

As I watched Wave scramble out of Shock's grasp and sprint in the opposite direction, I realized something. Wave way of dealing with stress was goofing off! If he didn't have a care in the world, then nothing could touch him. Wave was a pivotal to the team, because he could be like this.

I shook my head and continued down the steps. It had been five days since my return and the mission was scheduled for today. Many dreams had disturbed me, thankfully not as hectic as the one with Breeze, but still disturbing. A cyrochamber, bullets peppering the ground, yellow eyes that shifted to red, all contributed to my various dreams. I did not understand any of them but I pushed to train myself further.

Every single member seemed to be in his or her own little world as well. Breeze was crushing practice dummies. Delphian was mediating and Ember was entirely focused on improving her fire abilities.

Even Krystal had taken up training, determined not to be a burdened on this crucial mission. She was with Aso now, but our session was soon. I decided to drop by. When I reached the room, I placed my ear on the door.

"Alright, let's go over this again," Aso teacher-like voice echoed through the wooden door. "There are three types of Legacies. They are-"

"Terra, Elemental and Energy, or more commonly known as Spiritual," Krystal responded

"Good. Terra Legacies are any Legacies that affect your body. They usually increase your bodily functions to abnormal degrees. Such as Shock's brute strength or Wave's speed, or even my intelligence."

I couldn't see her but I could picture Krystal shaking her head vigorously.

"Now what are Elemental Legacies?"

"Any Legacy that has to do with an element. There are eight known elements. Fire, water, earth, wind, ice, flora, metal and electricity. Elemental Legacy users have the ability to control and-slash-or produce their element." Krystal listed off quickly, obviously familiar with the material.

"And Spiritual Legacies?"

"Oh, I always forget these," Krystal moaned

I snickered. She sounded so exasperated; it wasn't like it was a test. Unfortunately Aso heard me.

"Ivory, since you seem know Spiritual Legacies _so_ well, why don't you tell us about it?" The icy tone in Aso voice frightened me. She wasn't as strong as some of the others but she was horrible to cross. Aso was vengeful and I was _**not **_going to take that chance.

"Busted!" A high-pitched giggle sounded behind me, I turned to get a swipe at Wave but he was too quick. Gone in the next instant. I groaned Wave just _**had **_to choose that moment to step in.

I opened the door a defeated look on my face. Aso was smiling broadly and Krystal looked like she could barely contain her giggles.

"Fine," I groaned, I happened to have a Spiritual Legacy, so it wouldn't be too hard to explain. "Spiritual legacies are energy absorbing powers. They take a huge amount of energy to produce and they're often the rarest and most powerful legacies."

"Can you name some Spiritual Legacies for us?" Aso questioned

I sighed "Um, there telekinesis, Chaos energy, teleportation, uh black and white chaos energy." I scratched my head, totally lost at the last one.

"And healing," Krystal whispered, ever helpful

"And healing!" I finished

Aso rolled her eyes. Her tails swishing back and forth angrily.

"Why are they different from Terra and Elemental Legacies?" Aso asked, clearly thinking I wouldn't answer this one correctly.

But I knew this question like the back of my hand. I remember asking it myself, when Tails taught me "Terra and Elemental Legacies require no energy for your body. Spiritual legacies strain your body and are harder to control. That why they are considered the rarest."

"Wait, Spiritual Legacies use a lot of your energy?" Krystal inquired

"Yeah," I answered "And you have two spiritual Legacies, I don't understand how you're still so energetic if you have both telekinesis and healing. I know my legacy takes a lot of strength to use."

Krystal stared at her shoes as if she was some anomaly. "I just don't feel as tired as you guys say I should."

"It's because she comes from better stock," Delphian whispered, appearing from the shadows again. He startled me, and the others.

"Man, what is wrong with you! You can't use the door like everybody else!?" I yelled ticked off.

"And get caught and having to answer question I obviously do not know; like you?" Delphian retorted "No."

"Hey!" I yelled, shaking a fist at him.

But Delphian completely ignored me.

" You are able to use your legacies without fear of fatigue because you have father's blood in you. He has almost limitless energy, and he passed on that ability to you and me. Take me for example. I can use all forms of elemental because of my Ninjustu skills. But because I am not genetically modified for those types of Legacies, it takes the energy from my body. I also have a chaos Legacy. Which is?"

He directed his question at me "A spiritual Legacy." I grumbled

"Correct,"

"Wait Delphian I thought you had a dual Lega-mff!" Aso never finished her sentence because Delphian hand wrapped around her mouth.

"You promised you wouldn't tell," I heard him hiss at her.

"Tell what?" I asked

"None of your business," He let go of Aso and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He couldn't have just used the door?" I asked coughing as smoke filled my lungs.

* * *

Krystal attacked me. A psychic bolt sprouting from her finger tips.

I somersaulted over the energy. And focused my strength on three boulders. The rocks lifted easily and flew at Krystal at increased speeds. A little _too _fast. I was worried they were going to hit her.

I prepared to stop them, but Krystal had it under control. She danced through the first two but wasn't able to move out of the way fast enough. She raised her hand and slapped at the boulder instead. The rock shattered at the impact of Krystal Psychic induced slap.

She squealed in delight. Jumping in the air, and pumping her fist.

"At this rate," I sighed, "I wont be able to teach you anything else."

She smiled and walked over to me. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Thanks for the modesty," I said

She sat down beside me "So what's a Dual Lega?"

"A _what_?"

"A Dual Lega. You know that thing Aso was talking about before Delphian put a hand over her mouth."

"Oh a Dual _Legacy. _It's when a Mobian has two Legacies instead of one. You're a Dual Legacy. I have two Legacies and so does Breeze. But I didn't know that Delphian had two."

"All this time and you didn't know?"

"If you haven't notice, he's kind of secretive,"

We fell into silence.

"Are you scared?" Krystal asked me, after a moment.

"Of course I am," I said, "What is there not to be scared of? Any thing could happen with Delta-Moblius. Everything could go wrong."

"It's just that...you never seem scared. You're always in control and you lead the team well."

" It's usually just an act," I explained "If I can't be strong for my team, we might as well not be one. I need to show strength, even if there's none there"

"But that what make you strong," She argued, twisting to look me in the eye. "You're not trying to lead for yourself. You're leading for others. That why we follow you, not because your a strong fighter or a fierce opponent. But because you believe in us. Even Delphian agrees that you should be leader."

I stared at Krystal. She just opened my doubts and scanned them like a book. I didn't think any of these problems mattered at the time, but Krystal brought them forth with a single question. I didn't know if it was because she was beginning to know me well or because she could read people.

"Um, I think that's enough for today," I sat up; uncomfortable " I'll see you later."

She seemed disappointed that I didn't open up to her. But she let me leave any ways.

I had just entered the warehouse when I bumped into Ember. She looked tired and her golden yellow eyes flashed irritable.

"She's right you know," Ember said, closing the door.

I sighed in exhaustion. Ember too!

"Don't you sigh at me!" Ember spat " I am not a child! You do take too much on yourself. Fighting Delta-Moblius alone. I mean come on! Delphian was right next to you!"

"I was trying to get everybody out," I argued

"We thought you were dead Ivory," Ember shrieked, worked up now "DEAD! You know how we spent those days you were gone? Moping! Hoping for a miracle that you had survived."

"But I came back," I pointed out

"I know, I know… " she began to calm down. But I'm your sister. I should've felt the worse, but I didn't. Breeze did. You didn't' t see her like this, but I did. She was a mess. She wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat, all she did was cry."

Looking back now I could see that something was wrong with Breeze. She wasn't as boisterous as she usually was. And her eyes were red.

"I'll go back and apologize again."

"Fine whatever, but this isn't about that," Ember hissed, "The point is you take too much on yourself!"

I stared at the ground ashamed. I didn't realize that my selfless act would cause so much pain.

"Is it because of Mom?" Ember questioned

I looked her dead in the eye. "No."

"Come on you can tell me, I miss Mom too but you can't just throw your life away for revenge. The life she saved for you. Have you forgotten how she was killed? Quickly painfully and with no remorse. She died for you!"

"Shut up _Ember_."

She backed away from me, thrown off by my sudden hostility. I was angry. How dare she accuse me of attacking Delta-Moblius out of pure spite? How dare she bring up Mom?

"I was there remember. I remember everything about mom," I sighed, "I don't want revenge I want justice."

"There's a thin line between vengeance and justice."

"_**Well Delta stepped over it first!"**_ I spat. She stared at me, her eyes filled with freezing heat. I realized how selfish I sounded. And I felt genuinely ashamed. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

She looked at me, her eyes tearing up "It's okay, I shouldn't have accused you like that."

We relapsed into silence. I was tired of arguing, and we were due for a final meeting before the mission. Thoughts and boiled up emotions raced through my brain, but I pushed them away for later. Without speaking, the two of us walked towards the meeting room.

"I'm worried about Dad, too." Ember said, her arms curled around her body. At first I thought she was cold, but then I realized how stupid that would be. When does a fire Legacy ever get cold? She was holding herself in discomfort.

"Why's that?"

"Because your just like him. You're both naïve. You put too much on yourselves." Ember retorted, "You remember that story?"

"When Dad cam back from the future to kill Mr. Sonic."

"Yeah, and he used to say that Mr. Sonic always ran away before he could finish him off." We both laughed at the old stories Mom and Dad used to tell us. Even though it was in no way funny back then.

Ember stopped laughing for a second "But the point is, Dad always thought that _he _was the only one who could defeat Iblis. But in the end only Mom could."

"I know the story Ember,"

"You and Dad have to learn to trust others, I know you're the all powerful telekinetic Legacy prodigy but-"

"I know, I know stop taking so much on myself," I looked Ember in the eye. "It won't happen again" I promised my sister. "Not again."

"Well thenm" Ember said, all sternness dropped from her voice, to be replaced by a "bad" English accent. A running joke in our family. "Last one to meeting has to by a cup of tea, and pour it all over their heads."

"Oh that sounds delightful." I joked back, in an equally bad accent "But do you suppose we could save that bet, until after we survive this battle govn'or."

"Hmm?" She placed a finger on her lip in thought "I do not think so." And she took off

"Hey!" I yelled, chasing after her. Joy in my heart, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

I looked around the meeting room. Only fourteen Mobians were here for the mission meeting. The noncombatants: Amy, Tikal and Cream had been transported to Mobius. They were ordered to make sure the war plans went as planned. Dad had shipped them there a few days ago.

After awhile Sonic stood from his seat. "So, here's the plan." He said laying down a thick mechanical device on the table. As soon as it touched the surface a hologram burst out of it. It showed several buildings, some dots, and a miniature Delta-Moblius, with an unknown hedgehog walking beside.

"Our sensors have picked up Delta-Moblius strength signature in the remnants of Detroit." Tails moved to the center of the room and spoke " He is surrounded by minimum guard and since the city is abandoned it is the perfect place for a battle." He pointed a finger at a dot in the sky. It grew larger, resembling the X-tornado. "This is us, were flying in from the east." Tails traced a lined with his finger. " Delphian, Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles will jump off the plane and assail him directly." four dots grew into miniature versions of the Mobians; they attacked Delta-Moblius and the mysterious hedgehog. "Meanwhile are diversions squads." Ember, Shock, Wave and Breeze appeared on the outskirts of area surrounding Delta. "Will take care of the cleanup, no robot is to get past you." Tails look at the young Mobians "it is imperative that you succeed in that area."

"Why is that?" Shock grunted

"Delta-Moblius is a weasel," Knuckles answered, "Give him an opening and he'll escape." Knuckles snap his fingers for emphasis. "Just like that."

" It's not as if he physically powerful than any of us," Sonic gestured to the older group of Mobians. "He just uses his strange powers and his technology to defeat us."

"If it was one-on-one," Dad entered "He wouldn't stand a chance."

"Just like his creator," Shadow inputted

I gasped. Delta-Moblius was _created_? I raised my hand interrupting the older Mobians speech "Delta was created?"

Dad, looked at me perplexed "Dr. Eggman created him, you didn't know that?"

Breeze and the others shook their heads.

"You forget," Shadow explained, "The young ones have not known of Dr. Eggman, or his wickedness, they only know of Delta."

"Wait there was someone before Delta-Moblius?" Breeze asked

"Dr. Eggman had a obsession with taking over the world," Sonic glowered "We stopped him at every turn, but he was finally able to create something we couldn't beat."

"You talk about this Eggman person as if he isn't around anymore," Ember stated

"That's because he isn't," Shadow replied

"What happened?" Aso asked

"Delta killed him," Shadow said

"Talk about Frankenstein monster, eh?" Wave elbowed Shock. Who promptly smacked him on the head.

"OW!" Wave moaned

"If you're all done with the revelation can I please continue my presentation?" Tails yelled.

"Oh, sorry Tails," I apologized

"Thank you. Now as I was saying Breeze and her team will keep his army at bay. Rouge, Aso, Krystal and I will stay in the X-Tornado to provide back up and intelligence to any party. We will also serve as a get -away if Delta-Moblius proves to much for us."

"What about us," I asked gesturing towards Dad and I

"I did not forget about you. In fact because of my very high intelligence, I rarely forget anything. I'd rather forget this entire conversation but that's not going to happen _is it!?_"

The room seemed astonished by Tails' sudden outburst.

"_Harsh,_" Dad whispered beside me

"_Shut up, you know you wanted to ask_" I hissed back.

"But I was smart enough not to."

"As I continue, the very questioning Mobian and father will be the shock troopers. They're going to attack Delta-Moblius after Team-A assaults Delta. _You are fighting to kill_. Delta-Moblius will not take kindly to getting attack and he'll most likely respond with full power. This is the best plan I could make given all the intelligence we have on Delta-Moblius. Any questions?"

The fourteen Mobians shook their heads no, and I followed suit. We all clambered for our chairs and headed for the X-Tornado. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge and Dad entered first, followed swiftly by my team.

As the last one in, I took my time. Staring at the warehouse we most likely would never see again.

"Let's roll," I sighed.

* * *

Dad and I exited the jet, about twenty minutes from the battle zone. I didn't like the idea of everyone else risking their lives while we hung back but it was necessary to ensure victory. The two of us flew at a slow pace. Making sure the battle would be in full swing by the time we arrived.

Beside me Dad sighed, tightening his gloves in anticipation for the battle. I couldn't blame him for being distracted. I was restless as well. So I decided to ask him something that had been bugging me.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" obviously displeased I had jolted him from his thoughts.

"It's about my Legacy," I started unsure of how to continue

"What about it?" He asked, flipping over and looking me in the eye.

"Well after my fight with Delta-Moblius. My powers seem to have grown. They've gotten stronger, and I'm scared that they might be to much for me to control."

I had noticed that my telekinesis was indeed growing. During the battle with the splicers I was able to fell one with a swift attack. And again my strength had acted odd when I sparred with Krystal.

"Well son… Energy Legacies are different than other Legacies. The more you use them the more powerful they'll become. And when you outputted all that power to take down the mountain, you unleashed all of your potential. Because you are still young, sooner or later, your powers will soon surpass mine entirely."

I took comfort in the idea that my psychic powers would continue to grow and I would become stronger than I am.

We continued to fly slowly the remains of the city was coming into sights. Butterflies tingled in my stomach.

"Ember says we take too much on ourselves." I started for the purpose of conversation "She says were naïve."

"Yes," He chuckled "Blaze used to tell me the same thing. It's called Hubris."

"That brown stuff you put on veggie sandwiches?"

"What? No that's _Hummus, _Hubris is much worse."

"What can be worse than hummus?"

"Hubris means deadly pride, Ivory. It is my fatal flaw. I hoped that it wouldn't have been yours."

"But I do trust the others I just-"

"You want to fight for them, not with them." Dad finished for me. "I understand your feelings, Ivory. But only combined with leadership and friendship can your pride be sustained."

I sighed in defeat. Maybe they were all right. During our various missions I was always the first one in and the last one out. I had thought I was being noble not selfish. I cared about my team too much for me to sacrifice them.

"Tell me about mom?" I pleaded, desperately wanting to feel closer to her, and to change the subject.

"You already know everything," Dad reasoned

"No I don't," I admitted "I've only known her for ten years of my life, and even that is getting hazy. Mom was everything to us, I don't want to lose my memories of her."

Dad paused, staring ahead, at the ruined city, his golden eyes troubled.

"She was always so persistent, just like you." He sighed, "Your mother was a beautiful person. Blaze was sweet and kind, and always there for me. But ever since she was little, she was mistreated. In my time line Mobians were considered trash. They treated each and every Legacy like a disease, especially hers. The humans connected Blaze to Iblis, just because of her powers. They believed fire could only be used to destroy. They didn't know it could rebuild and bring light. Light to the darkness Iblis had caused."

The two of us landed on the rendezvous building. Flashes of smoke and sounds of destruction exploded from the city, but we ignore them.

"All those years ago, Blaze sacrificed herself to save the world that had cast her out. She was always so strong and so brave. I had never loved anyone more than I did her." He sighed, " After she vanished I promised myself that I would find her. I was able to, and I promised myself that I would never lose her again." He stared at the desolate city "I had no idea how wrong I was."

Tears rolled down my face as I remembered my last encounter with her. The scream she had let out. And the final words she breathed before taking her last.

A searing bolt of fire shot into the sky. Awakening both me and dad from our trip through our memories. It was the signal! The two of us stared at each other and nodded in agreement.

It was time to finish this.

* * *

Delphian watched Ivory jump. He grunted as the blast doors closed behind his leader. He strode to the front aware of how tense the team seemed. Breeze and the others were getting ready. The pink hedgehog twirled her hammer aimlessly, Ember fingertips flared with spontaneous light and Shock was gritting his teeth and cracking his oversized knuckles. Even the always-happy Wave was nervous. Tying his shoelaces so tight they almost cut the blood flow from his foot.

Delphian mind was troubled as well. His body twitched with an emotion he couldn't quite place. A mixture of fear and excitement. Anxious? He wasn't sure but he would be glad when the felling had past. Delphian sighed and rubbed his chest-fur. As confident and powerful as he was he knew he was no match for Delta-Moblius. He was the one thing Delphian was afraid of. A bleeping alarm signaled it was time for the second assault wave to enter the fray.

Shock, Wave, Breeze and Ember strode towards the back. Tails flipped a control panel, and the back hatch opened slowly.

Delphian felt restless. He jumped from his seat, and in a hurry he fled towards the back of the X-tornado. He didn't know if it was the fear of losing one of his teammates or the idea of never seeing them again or a combination of the two, but Delphian did something rash. And Delphian _never_ did anything irrational.

Dashing towards the blast doors, desperate to stop at least one of his team before they jump. He grabbed a Mobian's hand. But it wasn't who he had expected.

Ember whipped around, her light fur sticking up and her eyes flashing dangerously. Delphian took a step back; the ferocity of her gaze stunned him.

"Be careful," Delphian muttered, embarrassed that he had grabbed her so viciously.

"Why?" was her tart reply. She folded her arms and glared at the hedge bat. Delphian gulped uncomfortably. God. Why did Ember have to make things so difficult? It just had to be her hadn't it? Sometimes she was just as annoying as her older brother.

"I-I am just wishing you a good luck, and that no harm will befall you."

"Don't you need more luck than I do?" She seethed. There was something about Ember eyes that intrigued Delphian. The golden-yellow was mesmerizing. Like a roaring inferno and a warm candle flame simultaneously.

"I am better equipped for the battle," He said, then instantly cringed. Cursing himself for such a lame comeback.

"Whatever," Ember softened. She turned and prepared to jump. Her cat like tail swishing in anticipation. "Thanks." Then she jumped.

Delphian stared after her dumbfounded. Amazed at how she acrobatically and skillfully landed.

In the corner, Knuckles smirked at the young Mobian. He staggered towards Delphian and swung a huge arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Lover boy," Knuckles chuckled "Let's get you set."

If looks could kill. The older echidna would have been dead. But Delphian didn't have the energy to deal with him at the moment. He would have to save it all for the upcoming battle. His gaze settled on his half sister, who was speaking intensely to Aso. He was glad that she was not participating in this battle. She was to gentle, to inexperienced to be fighting so soon.

"Delta coordinates are coming up," Tails announced, "Get ready to jump."

Shadow and Sonic strode from the spots and reached the back hatched. Delphian joined them swallowed swiftly by the heavy-set Knuckles.

"Three…" Tails counted down, his hands signaling. "Two…." Delphian breath seemed to seize. "One!"

On "one" The four Mobians jumped, there only thoughts were on the ensuing battle below.

* * *

Dad and I flew towards the chaos. Increasing our speeds to abnormal levels. We bypassed the X-tornado; speeding forward ready to face Delta-Moblius. One look at my Dad strengthened my resolve.

We were ready.

* * *

Delphian struck Delta's army. Sparks flew from the impact, but astoundingly the blade did nothing to scratch his skin. Delta laughed at the pitiful attempt. He kicked the Mobian away. Delphian flew from the strike, landing among the others and struggling to stand.

"How dare you openly attack me!" Delta-Moblius roared. Eyes shifting red. "With only four, you must be joking? Or are you all just getting desperate?"

Behind him a new Mobian cackled. He had icy blue fur, long quills and a maniacal gaze. "Maybe they think you've lost your touch?" He laughed at Delta. His voice was crinkly and as cold as ice. Delphian studied the new comer with interest.

He was laid back and cocky, but still alert. Delphain sensed that he was a dangerous enemy. He had an air of mischief and murder (Never a good combination). This Mobian enjoyed killing, Delphain was sure of it.

"Silence! Frostbite, you insolent hedgehog. You may be stronger then me now, but soon…" Delta-Moblius seethed.

Delphian eyes widened. This so called Frostbite was Stronger than Delta-Moblius. How could that be?

"Be careful," Shadow warned, "The fool standing by is a Mobian traitor. Possibly his most dangerous minion considering he was on the council."

"Shadow I'm surprised you're even walking." Delta-Moblius interjected, his eyes narrowing. Shadow glared at the android but said nothing.

"Hn," Delphian grunted. This was already harder than it was suppose to be. Now they were dealing with an ex-council member.

"Knuckles you take Frostbite. Avoid his Ice powers," Sonic ordered "Shadow you attack from the side. Delphian you're above."

"Right!" the Mobians grumbled.

"Alright I'll play with you for a little while," Frostbite cackled, licking his lips in anticipation.

"I ain't no chew toy bub," Knuckles growled, attacking him.

A flash of fire rose from the side of a building. Tails had set the signal. "Attack!" Sonic screamed speeding towards Delta. Delphian rose above him, his sword glinting in the limelight.

_Where was Ivory when you needed him?_

* * *

I lowered myself toward the battlefield. The chaos of the streets surprised me. Delphian and the others had really went on a rampage. Off in the secluded corner of an alley, Knuckles was hacking at bits of ice trapping his feet and cursing his opponent, Frostbite. The name sent chills down my spine, but I couldn't afford to think about him now. I had a battle to fight. Dad and I sped down the road were we finally spotted the combatants.

All were covered in wounds; even Delta-Moblius had his fair share of abrasions. This relieved me. Delta was powerful, but at least he had his limits.

"_**Chaos Lance!"**_ Shadow shouted. Red energy erupted from Shadow hand. Taking the shape of a gigantic blade, smoldering with energy. He charged Delta, blade in hand. Delta-Moblius jumped, narrowly avoiding the spear, and thrusting his hand in midair. Grasping something his hand momentarily dissipated. With a tug he grabbed the hilt of a blade and clashed with Shadow.

Their strikes were to fast to be seen but in the end Delta won. "Pushing" the hedgehog to the side. Quickly before Delta could recover, Sonic sped towards his foe. With a great spin-dash he knocked the android off balance. At that time Dad had arrived. With his fist full of energy, he erupted from the sky punching the android several feet back. With his eyes blazing, he directed his attention towards me. "Help Delphian, we got this."

I nodded and sprinted towards my teammate. Hundreds of feet away from me Delphian was surrounded. He slashed at the mechanical beast warding them off seven Splicer-hounds. Arguably more grotesque than the regular splicer, the Splicer-hound were dog-like beast. With red hungry eyes and sharp long claws. They were equipped with no hind legs just billowing tails that spurted bolts of electricity at random intervals. The splicers were carnivores as well, itching to get some meat from Delphian bones. Delphian hacked at one brave Splicer-hound. While it writhed in pain. Delphain reached out and grabbed its tail. He hurled the creature in the opposite direction. I landed on top of one hound. Surprising it and crushing its head at the same time. With two burst of fire it melted another instantly.

"Took you long enough." Delphian complained striking another hound in its jaw.

"Get over it," I retorted, using the very same response he had used on me. He smirked at the irony. Together we made short work of the rest of the splicer-hounds. Delphian and I flew to the action. I glimpse my father battling to the death with Delta. The two of us delved into their battle knocking Delta off balance and pushing him away from dad. Delphian struck Delta-Moblius. He roared in pain as Delphian blade hacked into his side. Sparks of electricity flew from the wound. But Delphian didn't stop there. After a series of quick handsigns he shouted. _**"Earthstyle: Reptilian wall." **_A huge mass of earth erupted from the streets, blocking off the intersection. The rocks were scaly and slimy mimicking a real reptilian hide. Delta-Moblius looked at the wall and then at me. His breath was haggard.

"You!?" he yelled astonished, his eyes widening in…in fear.

"Me," I agreed, raising my hand

_**"Flaming sphere."**_ Three balls of fire drifted from my hands, heading directly towards Delta. His eyes widened and with a mighty thrust of his hands he chopped the floating infernos to pieces. But the smoldering fire from the attack continued to blaze. Quickly setting fire to the surrounding debris and Delphian's wall. Effectively trapping Delta-Moblius. I smirked, just as I had planned.

Delta-Moblius was trapped. He only option was to fly past us and I knew he wasn't stupid enough to try. He had no choice but o accept defeat. But here the thing about a corner animal. They'll fight till the end.

"**Gravitational Push!" **he roared, an expolsion of power ensued. The gravity defying energy pushed us into oblivion. On the side of me Shadow crashed through several building, instantly knocking himself out. Sonic skidded into an ally, and Dad went flying to who knows where. I had landed besides Delphian who looked dangerously close to passing out. I cursed underneath my breath. Even with Delta close to defeat he still had so much power. It wasn't fair.

The four of us picked ourselves up. On closer inspection I found that Delphian was more injured than I had previously thought. His left wing was torn and his leg seemed to have been broken. Delphain was running on fumes.

"Now do you believe you can overthrow me?" he believed that he had finally beaten us for good. I was beginning to expect defeat as well.

We were both wrong.

"_**Tidal wave!" **_I heard the bodacious scream of our number one maverick hedgehog. The Calvary had arrived.

Wave curled into a tight ball, pushing himself towards the android. He began spinning at a rate that was beyond belief. But which each turnover, mountains of debris came raining down. The assorted rocks and tiles and flaming newspapers hurtled towards Delta-Moblius. It drowned him in a sea of junk. "BOOYAHAKSHA!" I heard him scream his ridiculous war cry. I rolled my eyes. Wave had an unhealthy obsession with this old show: Teenage mutant ninja turtles. It was an odd saying, but who was I to judge. Wave might've just saved our lives. At that moment I was more than grateful for Tail's super brain.

The rest of my team exploded from the alleyways each taking their turn to attack Delta while he was struggling to break free from the heap of rubble.

Shock rampaged towards Delta. He punches Delta on the gut. Then hurled him towards Ember. She promptly let loose a huge fireball, the flames charging from her kaws. The remains of Delta struggled to get up, but Breeze put a stop to him. She slammed him across the head with her hammer. I heard the sickening crack from forty meters away.

I decided to join the battle. I laid the broken body of Delphian on a wall. Leaning him at just the right angle. Then I dashed over.

Delta-Moblius was on the ground and muttering.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" I jeered

"This isn't right. I am the strongest being." Delta said louder

"Guess who was wrong," I couldn't help but taunt him. After all these years he was finally about to die.

"Ivory," My father called to me. "Do not patronize him. Finish him before he has a chance to fight back."

"It's not like he can go anywhere," I replied, looking at him with angry.

"Ivory, you should just finish him off," Breeze suggested, looking worried for some reason.

"I got this,"

"This isn't right," Delta muttered again, unconvinced that we could beat him.

"You know what else isn't right?" I asked, my anger bubbling " it isn't right that most of the world is dead! It isn't right that the planet's inhabitants live in fear of you! That isn't right!"

But Delta-Moblius continued to ignore me in his ambivalence. He just kept muttering the same sentence over and over again.

"Ivory finish him, now!" Dad shouted

"Okay, okay," My hand glowed purple preparing for the final strike. "Tele-" I began

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Delta roared, his angry seemed to take form. Pushing us back with a powerful strike of energy. Engulfing him, and us with him!

"Argh," I held holding my hands out in an attempt to block some of the uncontrollable energy. I was the only one left standing in a mist of rubble. I looked to Delta, trying to see if he had escaped in the blast of energy. I cursed myself for not finishing him earlier. Had I given him time to escape?

But the android was still there. But something was different. He was shrouded in a cloud of smoke. It may have been my imagination but he was taller. At least by two feet. Delta had broader shoulders and a thick physique. Out of the shadows he laughed. It was a deep guttural laugh.

"He he he he ehe hahahahahahahaHAHAHAHA!" his laugh turned louder, filling the city with malevolent mirth.

"Who-who are you?" I stammered, I felt afraid; this wasn't the Delta-Moblius I knew.

"Isn't it obvious," He replied, his voice as deep as gravel. He stepped forth his body lumbering with languid moment. He wasn't in any hurry.

It was Delta-Moblius but it wasn't. Midnight black fur with red highlights. Blunt powerful claws, powerful build. Hair longer than Waves and sharper than Delphian's sword. This was something else entirely.

"I've evolved Ivory," He spoke "And I'm enjoying my new body." With a movement I couldn't process he kicked me into the air. He punch felt like a cement truck hitting me at full speed. I whipped around in midair. Sending burst of energy into his midst. But he didn't even dodge them. I huffed in exhaustion.

The Mobian looked at me, amused. "I am Beta-Moblius now." He looked at his new body admiring his strength. "A new body, limitless strength and astonishing endurance. This is the next step of my evolution." He laughed once more.

This was unbelievable. The most powerful Mobian in the world just got more powerful. How could this be?

Out of nowhere Shock attacked. Beta-Moblius was tall enough for the echidna to ride on his shoulders. Shock placed himself there whamming on the monster head. Beta struggled with him for a moment, before whipping him off his head and punching him in the gut. Shock went flying landing on a broken monitor. Instantly electricity flooded his veins. Shocking him for a several seconds before he collapse, knocked out.

"No!" I roared diving towards Beta. We battle for several minutes. His blows were tens times the amount Delta could ever produce. It took all I had to keep up he melee. Something was different about this struggle. He wasn't like Delta-Moblius, who was always unpredictable. Beta had an animalistic rage I had never experienced before. He relied on his strength not his brain. Even though I had that strict advantage I was still losing. I was just about to fall by his hand when Breeze and Wave came to my rescue.

The two of them fought valiantly. Holding him off so I could escape. Breeze hammer did almost no damage against his armor but they pushed him back slowly. Beta snickered at their efforts and with a mighty swing of his arms swept the two speed Legacies off their feet's.

He tossed Wave to the side and raised his foot in an attempt to step on Breeze. Then Ember came barreling out of nowhere. Her entire body was on fire. The flames etched towards Beta engulfing him in a tirade of flames. But Beta merely laughed at the onslaught, forcing his hand through the fire, he grabbed Ember leg and tossed her to the side. Ember smacked into a wall. Unconscious.

_**"Psycho smash!"**_ Silver busted through the city. Bouncing off of Beta body, but sending him flying in the process.

"Get away from my daughter!" He roared engaging Beta in a one-on-one battle.

I looked around. The entire battlefield was in chaos. Delphian was bleeding slowly. Shock and Ember were unconscious and Wave and Breeze were injured.

Beta-Moblius was about to kill us I thought. We needed to run away. Now. With great effort I managed to grab my communicator. I pressed the button signally Tails. With any luck he would come for evac.

I pushed myself up. I was determined to finish Beta off. I was the one who set him free, it was my duty. I rushed over. Dad was on the ground, still conscious but unable to move. Sonic was now fighting the behemoth. His speed the only thing keeping him alive.

I joined the battle with Sonic. We worked in sync. Whenever he kicked I punched whenever I landed an attack Sonic came barreling with another one. But Beta-Moblius anticipated our way of battling he kicked Sonic square in the gut sending the blue tornado flying . With one hand he grabbed me and pile drive me into the cement. The crater my body had made was huge. Pain racked my body I tried to stand up but it was like attempting to move with a mattress strapped to you.

"See how much I have evolved Ivory," He leaned into me a grabbed my head. I was forced to witness the chaos around me.

"Resistance is futile, I guessed you weren't the _surprise_ I thought you were," He jeered. Beta-Moblius raised his hand as if to strike me. I prepared to feel pain, but something stopped him. A whir of an engine.

Twisting above head I could hear the loud impelling sound of the X-tornado. This was good maybe during the battles Tails and the others could retrieve everybody.

But Tails was stubborn, instead of landing the plane amongst the battlefield he kept it floating. He and Rouge jumped from the plane. Using their flying abilities to slow their mooring.

_**"Screw kick!"**_ Rouge screamed pushing Beta-Moblius aside with the power of her kick. While momentarily distracted Tails shuffled through his work bag. He brought out several small rings; with the accuracy of an archer he threw them at Beta. Each ring exploded in Beta face. The rings did nothing to stop Beta rage he roared pushing the white bat out of his way and heading for Tails. I was too hurt to help him. But Tails didn't need it. With a swift whack of his tails he floated up in the air, completely dodging Beta's charge. Reaching again in his pocket he brought something forth. With one finger pointlying in the sky he began to trace a ring.

_**"Galactic Donut!" **_Tails roared. The golden light from his finger grew into a substantial ring. The ring grew even wider fluctuating to the size of Beta. The ring grasped Beta. Squeezing him hard, he could no longer escape.

"Take that!" Tails yelled, elated that he had captured Beta. Granted the attack had done the job and it was profoundly cool. But _Galactic Donut? Really? _Why are Genius's so odd?

Beta struggled to break free of the bonds. But it was clear that not even his super strength could not escape. I struggled to my feet walking slowly to Beta.

"Your finished," I managed to croak out.

"Am I?" Beta smirked. Instantly I was on guard. A flash of light exploded from behind me thrusting me into a wall. I managed to upright myself to see Rouge and Tails. Frozen. My heart sank.

"Hehehehehe," Frostbite chuckled. He had appeared the moment I was distracted. "It was fun playing with that grump, but in the end he was to chilled."

Frostbite in his cruelty tossed the frozen form of Knuckles against the other ones. His ice was etched with his last ghostly snarl.

"Now do you see how futile fighting me was?" Beta said, somehow he had freed himself from his bonds. Beta stepped towards me. "It is time I eradicated all of you, and to prevent any distractions." Beta raised his hand. An arc of red light shot from his palm. Piercing right through the heart of the X-tornado. The jet scrambled through the air unable to stay upright. My heart froze. Aso and Krystal were still inside the jet! The flaming plane could not stay in the air any longer, within seconds it crashed into a building.

Beta laughed at his performance. He shifted his hand to me. "Your turn"

To be honest, at that time I welcomed death. Beta-Moblius had taken everything from me. He had defeated everyone there was no one left to protect. We were finished. Beta hand began to glow with vivacity. I closed my eyes unable to move. I knew it would be over within a second.

_**"ENERGY CANNON!"**_ Dad voice reverberated through the city. He was floating above the two of them, his hands pressed together in a triangle . Tracking his enemies. Bright lights encompass the evildoers. The output of he attack was so strong it rammed them both into a crater the size of a manhole…no, an elephant hole!

"ENERY CANNON! ENERGY CANNON! ENERY CANNON! ENERGY CANNON! ENERY CANNON! ENERGY CANNON!" Each new attack was more devastating than the last. They pushed Beta-Moblius and Frostbite deeper and deeper into the earth. But Dad was only hurting himself. The energy it would require to fuel those attacks was phenomenal. I could practically sense all the life energy fleeing his body. If he didn't stop soon he would die.

"DAD!" I shouted, barely able to speak from all the pain I had endured. "Stop it, you'll die!"

Dad finally ceased his bombardments. His muscles seem to weaken and he fell down to earth at an alarming rate. "I'm sorry." He muttered, before crashing into a heap of debris. Thankfully he was still alive, but I wasn't sure whom he had been apologizing to. My mom…me…my sister…or himself.

The rapid attacks did nothing to stop Beta-Moblius. He was still very much alive. Though he was wounded. Frostbite however was completely knocked out.

"Tsk!" Beta grumbled annoyed dragging himself out of the pit "To be stop by Silver of all people."

He turn to me "I grow tired of your antics…but I believe I'll keep you around for laughs." He gestured his hand instantly a red aura of energy encased the unconscious forms of Sonic, Shadow and Dad and the frozen bodies of Knuckles, Tails and Rouge. "But your parents have to go."

"No!" I yelped struggling to move.

"Save your breath!" Beta snapped. "I'm not going to kill them. It's just a little incentive. You have however long it takes to try and rescue them. But if you fail…" he and I both knew what would happen if I didn't succeed.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled desperate.

"I despise my programming's, but it cannot be helped. I might as well have a little fun as I go along." With his endless energy he opened up a portal. Dragging our parents into the abyss and tossing his subordinate in as well. "I hope you continue to surprise me Ivory." The he jumped. Leaving me alone with my unconscious team our wrecked transportation and a broken heart. I did the only thing anyone else in my position would do.

I passed out.


	7. Exodus

Hey all of you Sonic fans, Here's the next chapter of the Sonic Legacy Saga.  
Please leave a review of how I can change anything, and make sure you stop by my Profile page to vote for your favorite OC charcter.

-_**NarutoKing15**_

**I had many weird dreams, where Man-eating gigantic Sebastian's surrounding me.** Most of them wanted to kill me, the rest wanted food. (I seriously hoped this was not a predication. Because I had enough to worry about)

I must've woken up several times but what I saw and heard was to painful to understand at that time, so I just passed out again. The first time I was up I remember Delphian staring down at me with his purple gaze. He kept muttering something about becoming stronger, and how the battle had been his fault. I wanted to console him but my body wouldn't move. The next time I was awake I remember lying in a soft bed being spoon-fed something, by Breeze. It tasted like buttered popcorn only it was pudding. She smirked as she wiped pudding off my cheeks but there was something sad about the way she cared for me. I was too embarrassed to speak so my mind took another trip through lala land.

When I was up for good, I was alone. Dreams had not disturbed me during this slumber. But as soon as I came to grips to where I was the memory came. Like a dam that had broken. How could I have been so stupid? So prideful, I had let the tyrant go. I had let him become stronger. My pride had destroyed the one chance we had.

I shook my head, trying to drive out the morbid thoughts. I took in my surroundings instead. It was a functional place. A bed a wooden desk some bland shades, nothing interesting enough to take my mind off of my utter failure. My pride, my _Hubris _had had destroyed us. Our parents were captured and it was my fault.

I was just beginning to hyperventilate, when the door open.

I stared at the threshold. Waiting for someone to enter, it wasn't whom I had expected. It was a human. He was a strong stoic man. Standing at 6'4". An older gentleman of forty or so. He had an air of command and short coarse graying hair. His face was stern, yet kind. He had many sun crinkles, as if he was used to smiling.

He smiled at me as he entered "Good morning to you sir." He had a baritone British accent. i suddenly felt bad for mocking the bristish accent with my sister. This man might have looked freindly but he had an humogus build and an air of confidence.

"Hi," I answered back. "Where am I-"

"Is it not polite to answer 'Good morning' back?" He interjected.

"Uh?" I gazed at him confused

"I said, young man, is it not polite manners, young man, to answer someone back "Good morning?"

"Um. Good morning?"

"And what is it that you mean by good morning? Do you perhaps believe it is a good morning? Or a morning that is good whether you and I want it to be or not?"

I blinked at him. Unsure if he was messing with me or not.

"Or do you mean that it is a morning to be good on?"

"Uh," Okay, now I was seriously confused. "All of the above I guess."

He huffed at me. "Right."

"Do you know where my friends are?"

"They're right outside. But I advocate you to stay," He stated "Get some rest, regain your composure. Because between you and me, you look terrible."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence man," I shook my head.

"My pleasure," He smiled, and then added "You've been unconscious for three days."

I blinked at the strange man. Three whole days! My eyes scrambled the walls for a hint of the date. Sure enough at the nearby calendar, it read December eighteenth.

I sank in my chair. I already didn't want to waste time talking, but three whole days! It was unthinkable.

The stout stranger must have noticed my distress because he pursed his lips. He placed a palm on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. His wide grip encompassed my forearm.

"Do not worry. Your friends have relayed everything to me. And from what the ones unlucky enough to witness the event said: you should not have cause to worry about Beta-Moblius's deadline. He will not harm them unless you attempt to rescue them."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better."

He chuckled and began rummaging through a draw. He pulled up a porcelain chess set.

"Would you care for a game?"

"Why?" I asked, irritated

"Because I find that a nice game chess can clear one of troubling thoughts. And I sense that you have many thoughts you would like to extinguish."

I gulped, before gesturing towards the board. "Alright, one game."

He placed the board on my bed and set the pieces quickly. I was the white side so I moved first. He placed his black pawn up two places. The game continued in this fashion. Neither of us losing or gaining. Then I took one of his pawns. He responded by stealing mine. The battle continued to intensify. Rooks captured knights. Queens crushed pawns. Our chess battle completely engaged my mind, taking away most of my worries.

Soon, we were down to the final moves. I only had a handful of warriors left while he had many. He was totally kicking my butt. To throw him off his game a little I started a conversation.

"Why are you here in Detroit?" I asked using my knight to capture his bishop.

"To help evacuate. the remaining humans from the area."

I frowned "Why?"

"Well I am the commander of G.U.N."

I did a double take. The commander of G.U.N? The world government? He was sitting here. Telling me I looked bad and paying a game of chess! I knew he was military type but—this was just impossible.

During my denial, the commander smiled and took my rook and pawn in one move. He then continued the conversation as if it wasn't odd at all the most powerful human in the world was playing a game.

"We were leading a group of civilians away from Detroit, in an attempt to start a rebellion. Delta, or rather when he was Delta has gone lax in his grips on society here in the United States. Our allies over in Europe are still having much trouble with the Splicers though."

I gulped. His idea was exactly like ours. If we could coincide the two, maybe just maybe we could have a chance against Beta-Moblius!

I decided to take a shot. "How many soldiers' do you have left?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Can you not discern this by looking at the board?"

"What, no I mean how many soldiers do you have under your command?"

His shoulders sank. "Not many I'm afraid. Only 1,000 of my men are battle ready. It would be a different story if we could retrieve our soldiers from Europe. They're the ones fighting a losing battle."

I gulped. We continued the battle in silence. I was slowly gaining strides in the battle. "You know, the Mobians are planning to fight as well."

"Oh?" He muttered raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The council is sending out all of Mobius's greatest warriors to come and stop Beta."

"That is great news," He said, using his bishop tio take my queen.

"I was thinking… if we could join forces we could have a greater chance of succeeding."

"This is a staggering plan," He mused "An alliance that has not taken place for fifteen years."

I didn't reply. I was also thinking of a more dangerous plan. Beta-Moblius was stronger than any of us expected. Even with the help of the Mobians and the humans it might not even be possible. And then there was that strange message Beta had given me about his "Evoloution."Could there possibly be more to him?

There was something that could help us though. It was dangerous and stupid beyond belief something, but if we could do it right we might find a weakness, something we could exploit. Fortunately I excelled at crazy plans.

" You looked troubled."

"Yeah, I'm still debating whether or not I can go through with a plan I made."

"Ah." he muttered, quickly wiping out my Bishop "Well Chess _is_ a game of sacrifice. Just like real life…but one must always remember;that at the end of the day, both the king _and_ the pawn go into the same box. Only you can decide which to sacrifice."

"Your pretty smart, for a war chief, " I replied after awhile.

"I do so try," He smirked "When will this war come into action?"

"Uh?" I muttered, quickly I counted the days. "December twenty-third"

"That doesn't leave us must time, He rose quickly. "Come now the game is won, we must tell your friends, and I must give my people a bit of hope..for a change."

I looked at him confused, then I noticed the board, he had caught me in three different traps. "Whatever happened to 'checkmate?'" I grumbled. I followed him.

As we walked I looked out of a nearby window. Several solider were directing dozens of humans to helicopters. I noticed the human were in bad shape. Haunted looks were in their eyes, they wore rags, and it was clear that they were starving.

I gulped. I couldn't believe how many people were suffering because of Beta-Moblius's reign. Looking down at the chaos I steeled myself. I would not let that demon win. If my plan actually worked, we could save the planet.

When we reached the hall I could hear my team. I knew them so well I could even fell the tension in the air. For a minute I pitied myself for being their leader. Trying to give them confidence that I myself didn't have. I sighed my father had once told me A leader must always remain vigilant. He must remain strong. I had to do this for the sake of everyone.

"Are you ready," The commander asked

I looked at him. Was I ready? I couldn't answer that question.

"I guess I'll find out,"Before opening the door I suddenly remembered something. "You never told me your name.

He smiled, his sun crinkles wrapping his face. "Didn't Krystal tell you?" He asked

I stared at him confused; wondering if there was any time Krystal had mention knowing an old man, who was frankly quite frightening.

He smiled again. "I am Anthony McCain."

* * *

I thought of many cool things to say to him after that. Some of which bordered on "Yeah right and I'm Sonic, or Uh? But I finally came up with something intelligent it came out:

"But your suppose to be dead!"

He laughed at my statement. It took him awhile to calm down. "Well as they say, news of my death has been greatly exaggerated."

I continued staring at him. Here I was staring at a dead man who just happened to stumble across his surrogate daughter and their friends.

He laughed at my discomfort. "Do not worry, I am not a ghost. Now come let's go meet your friends."

Hesitantly I followed McCain. The room was must more lavishly furnished than my recovery quarters. It was a rec room. Game machines and foosball tables littered the entire area.

It was so much like our old home, that l almost sank to my knees and cried. But I remained strong. It seemed like the others were feeling nostalgic as well. Delphian leaned against one of the pool tables, eyeing them suspiciously as if he wanted to play a game. Aso and Ember were lounging on the beanbags. Wave was playing a Foosball game by himself. Somehow managing to keep up with the onslaught of flipping soccer players. Shock leaned against a Terminator game. He watched Krystal snooze in a chair. Breeze was in a corner, a faraway look in her eyes.

This _should_ have been a happy moment. Delta-Moblius _should_ have been defeated. We were _supposed_ to be celebrating. But we weren't. Beta-Moblius had our parents…and he was going to pay.

The freedom fighters seemed to have noticed my presence because they all turned towards me. There was tension in the air, broken only by Shock.

"So the dead awakens, eh?" Wave and Aso laughed at his joke.

"Yep,"I replied, serious "And the dead has a message."

The team remained silent. Krystal continued to snore quietly, I was tempted to wake her but then I remembered why she was so tired. Krystal had probably not had decent rest since we got here. Healing her new comrades. I noticed how no one was injured. Krystal must have sacrificed a lot of time to get us battle ready again.

Everybody leaned in to listen to me. I gulped unsure whether or not to explain. One glance at Anthony McCain, who nodded encouragingly, I spoke:

"Listen up team, we have a new mission. One that can make or break the war against Beta-Moblius. And it can possibly get us killed."


	8. The Eggplant

Hey all of you Sonic fans, Here's the next chapter of the Sonic Legacy Saga.  
Please leave a review of how I can change anything, and make sure you stop by my Profile page to vote for your favorite OC charcter.

-**_NarutoKing15_**

"**How long," I asked**

Aso didn't answer; instead she rummaged underneath the wreckage of the X-tornado, continuing her modifications.

"Question of my life," Aso huffed, dragging a circuit board and drilling it into place.

Aso had labored with the mechanism for hours at my request. And she was clearly struggling. "If the question is how soon I can get us into the sky. A day, earliest. This is plasma damage! All major up links are fried, I can't even get the radio to work!" She hit the side of the jet in frustration.

I sighed. The longer we kept waiting the closer we got to complete annihilation. But I knew there was nothing we could do. It was all up to Aso.

"Hey Ivory," Aso asked turning around "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's the best plan we got," I reasoned

"I know that, but" She sighed closing her eyes as she let her twin tails droop. "There are too many unknowns; Delta—sorry—Beta-Moblius is just going to get stronger. I heard what he said over the intercom. He has more evolutions, and considering how strong he is now, how can we—how can we bare it?"

"That's why we're taking the risk," I explained, "It's the only way to know for sure."

She stared at me, her usually energetic blue gazes filled with sorrow and darkened with worry: "I'm scared, ivory."

Aso was just an eleven-year-old girl. She shouldn't have to be fighting this war. It was too big for her, too big for any of us.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't," I said giving her a hug.

"Yeah…well I am," She sniffed, she let me go and she began tinkering with a couple of bolts. "Just don't expect me to hang in there when the going get's rough. I'm pulling out as soon as I hear the first _TSSH!"_

I laughed at her joke, Aso stared at me angrily.

"I'm serious! This baby has been through too much." She smacked the broken ship, causing a chain reaction of _clangs_ and _booms._

"I believe you." I wheezed

Her tails whirled in frustration

"Alright Aso, I'll see you later. Gotta make sure Shock hasn't hurled anybody out of a window."I left her staring at the pile that used to be our jet.

I didn't envy her position.

* * *

I wasn't wrong when I said Shock was going to throw someone out of a window. Because was holding a man by his ankle.

"Aah!" The human screamed as Shock continued his torment.

"What did you say about me, punk?" Shock snarled, contorting his face in such a way that even the most ferocious beast would quail. A crowd had gathered around the two.

Civilians watched the scene with mild interest but then return to their food. The soldiers paced the floor, guns in hands but unsure if they were willing to shoot. Krystal and Ember were closest to Shock, waiting to see if they should intervene.

"I said that you were a Mobian scum! And that your kind should have never come to earth, you ruined everything!'" The man was braver than most for he did not shy away from Shock deadly glare, instead he focused on his face, trying to appear dignified. Which wasn't easy when someone had you upside down, believe me I've tried.

Shock apparently had enough of the man speech, because he threw him to the side. I hurried over to catch the missile but Shock's aim was true. The stranger landed in a thicket of dumpsters. He arose from the squander, unharmed, but smelly strongly of a waste. A banana peel clung to his face.

"We didn't ask for this war!" Shock howled at the stranger "We didn't start this mess."

"Yes, but now _we_ have to finish it!" The stranger scream at Shock, it's only because of you Mobians-" He never finished his sentence, because Shock was charging straight at him:

"Enough I shouted raising a wall of energy to stop him. Shock completely ignored the barricade, forcing his way through with extreme ferocity.

"Shock, you have to stop this! You're going to wreck the entire city just because of one man!" I struggled to reign in the enchinda but he was too strong he continued with the force of a bullet train.

Shock reached the stranger grabbed him viciously and raised him to eye level: "Listen here; I don't care _who_ you are, or _where_ you from but you do not diss Mobius. Here we are trying to save you sorry butt and all you do is complain. Right now we have bigger enemies to worry about."

The man still showed grit, but even he was starting to see the logic in Shock words.

"Indeed you are right young enchinda," McCain's voice boomed, shocking the onlookers from their stupor. He walked down the stairs slowly and the crowd parted to allow him through. The soldiers all stood at attention, even the starving men and women gave their respects. Anthony was a powerful man even when not in uniform.

"Please sir, would you mind freeing my solider?"

Shock grudgingly let go of his prisoner and walked past us, glaring at the floor and huffing angrily.

"What happened?" I hissed at Ember

"I tell you later," she mouthed back

I wanted the answer right then and there but this was not the time to argue amongst ourselves. Grudgingly I returned my attention to Anthony McCain and the solider.

. "What is your name solider?" McCain's asked, his voice even scaring me, it was like a wind that penetrated even the most powerful of armors.

"I am Jason Blake…sir," He replied not looking the general in the eyes. "Captain Blake"

"Well Captain Blake, you of all people know that we need the Mobians assistance if we are ever going to go back to the way things were. And even then we are going to need the help," Anthony raised his voice encompassing the perimeter of the courtyard: "Our planet is broken, are country is in shambles and yet we sit here bickering amongst ourselves and creating enemies of our allies. We cannot let this tyrant continue to rule. He who is neither man nor Mobian. An abomination that must be stopped!"

The crowd moved towards McCain like a moth drawn to light. McCain was a voice of reason in a cloud of chaos. He was their rock. And nothing was going to push him down.

"For too long we have fled from Delta-Moblius. Who amongst you is strong enough to continue the fight? Who amongst you will help me take back your homes, who amongst you will dare strike back at the robotic hands that binds you into this place? Is it not wrong that man created technology and that man is ruled by it? Strike back into the heart of Beta-Moblius or whatever counts as his heart. We must take back what is ours!"

The crowd roared its approval, shouting praises and threats towards Beta-Moblius. Humans were the weaker race but they were tenacious and nothing, save death would stop them from bringing Beta-Moblius to his knees.

* * *

After the invigorating speech I had exited courtyard.

_Shock words were true _I mused. We couldn't complete this alone. We had to work together; apparently Shock had tried speaking to Blake but was severely disrespected by the young captain. And it was already like dancing through a minefield when speaking to Shock, let alone when he was in one of his foul moods.

Then to top it all off, we were without guidance. Our parents had been our rock, our voice of reason and now they were gone. I began choking on fear; I wasn't even strong enough to fight Delta-Moblius let alone Beta. How the heck was I suppose to do this.

I reached a temporary gym that the G.U.N members had set up for the seven of us. When I opened the door I forced myself to calm down: Don't think about them, I told myself. Just train.

When I turned around, I found that Delphian had, had the same idea. His gym bag was plopped at the edge of the stage.

He was working solo, whaling on battle dummies with his blade Demolous.  
Delphian was dripping with sweat. His expression was so intense; his life might've really been in danger. I watched fascinated, as he disemboweled the whole row of dummies, hacking off limbs and basically reducing them to a pile of straw and armor.

They were only dummies, but I still couldn't help being awed by Delphian's skill. The guy was an incredible fighter. It made me wonder, again how we could've possibly failed at our quest. Our team was strong and work well together. We just couldn't do it alone.

Finally, he saw me, and stopped mid-swing. "Ivory,"

"Hey," I replied casually moving a couple of the dummies in front of me. "You're really mad at those dummies aren't you?"

Instead of replying Delphian sheathed his swords and grabbed his bag, tossing it over his shoulder with malice. "Playtime is over Ivory. Beta-Moblius took our parents; he's planning on destroying Mobius."

I stood dumfounded as he pushed past me, a distinct smell of ozone surrounding him. He twisted to the door and strolled out.

"This is war."

* * *

Delphian's words rang true, this was war. There were no more chances. If my plan failed we would be licking our wounds in defeat. Nothing save for victory would stand to gain if we didn't succeed.

After training with no enthusiasm for awhile I felt the need to go to my room. There was nothing to do save for wait and think. And waiting wasn't my strong point, thinking didn't help one bit.

"He's right you know," A voice stated behind me

"Agh!" I whipped around fist spurting with energy.

Breeze cocked her head, totally unfazed by my reaction "Are you going to sit on me Elephant-head?"

"No," I admitted "You just scared me, that's all"

She chuckled and sauntered over. "I do have that affect on people." She stared at the balcony her green eyes flashing like a storm.

I laughed nervously. "What do you mean? Who's right?"

"Delphian is." She kicked a loose pebble off the roof of the balcony. It flew a hundred feet before gliding to a stop. "This means war. The fight is reaching its climax; it's not just about earth anymore."

"How so?" I asked sharply

"The others and I have been talking," She started "This _'evolution' _of his, is just the beginning. He was too weak as Delta-Moblius to attack Mobius."

"But he's not anymore," I finished for her.

"Exactly," she exclaimed "We need to strike while the irons hot."

"You want to rescue our parents?" I inquired

She gazed at the storm clouds for a long time; she finally spoke after a moment: "No, that would be suicidal. None of us are strong enough to face Beta-Moblius right now."

"So you see why my plan is so important."

"Yeah, I see that necessity of it, but not the results," She stated "What if this is just a wild goose chase? There could be nothing there at all."

"We have to try," I insisted "You said yourself that it was necessary, without this we would be running into battle blind."

There was silence for a long amount of time. The chaotic clouds threatened to break, struggling to hold back the tide of lighting and rain. The tempest was almost like this conversation, ready to break into blows and harsh words. I need to migate the direction of discussion.

"What did you mean by striking while the iron's hot?"

She smirked at me: "How do you stop a robot?"

"Uh? Break its head," I shrugged

"You break it before it's finished."

I sense of amazement washed over me, and disbelief. "Your kidding right, the Factory."

"It's the only way," She assured

"No one has ever tried to break into the Factory. It's basically impenetrable, even Dad and the others wouldn't have tried."

"This is why it's the perfect plan. No one will expect us to strike there."

I grunted my disapproval. The Factory was an evil place. One of the only locations that we knew for sure was building the bulk of Delta-Moblius's army. It worked constantly night and day, supplying Delta with the bodies of thousands of Seribods, Splicers and Emeth droids. The Factory was guarded by many of its products; it was almost like trying to fight the sea.

"No way," I growled "I will not put my team in danger like that."

"What!" Breeze yelled "Why not? We're going traversing across the jungle, why not head towards the Factory while were at it?"

"We're eight Mobians Breeze!" I seethed "We don't have the strength to attack that place."

"We could if we have an army." She concluded

"Where are we going to find an army Breeze?"

"We'll get the humans to help us."

"And risk more lives, no!"

"Will you at least think about it?"

I stayed silent; giving into her demands would be easy. Her plan made a boatload of sense. If the humans could stage an assault, we could get inside and destroy the Factory. But it was too much of a risk. I had already lost once; I wasn't ready to take a chance like this again.

"I'll think about it." I finally conceded

She tried to hide the smile on her face, but I saw it anyways. The two of us lulled into silence. We continued to stare at the squall, it was oddly inciting.

"We need more people if we have to face him," Breeze sighed

"We have the humans now and the Mobian warriors are coming."

"No that's not what I meant. We need more than just the humans and a handful of fighters; we need a full scale invasion. If he was planning to take Mobius he would've had to get through our armies anyways. Why wait until he comes to us, we need to go to him."

I watched her in awe; there was nothing that got Breeze excited more than planning ways to destroy her enemies. "Have I ever told you that I'm glad I'm not your enemy?"

"No, but it's very sweet of you." She laughed. I chuckled alongside her. I stopped suddenly. I was so close to her I could feel the ends of her fur rubbing against mine. Oddly enough she didn't shy away from the contact.

I glanced up and caught her gaze. Her eyes were still beautiful, mesmerizing even in the dark. "Breeze?" I started

"Yeah?" She breathed

"What's going to happen to us?

' "What do you mean?"

"I mean…when this," I gestured around the room "Is all over what's going to happen to you and me?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll just muddle on through." She giggled nervously.

"No Breeze, I mean…I—like you, I really do and I don't know what I would do without you-"

She placed a hand over my mouth; her eyes showed a discomfort I've never seen before.

"Ivory," She started "I can't….We can't….." She sighed "We need to focus on the mission, if we don't finish off Beta-Moblius it'll all be over. We can't be distracted right now."

I closed my eyes accepting the news with surprising finality.

Breeze lifted her hands and backed away. "I need to go Ivory, I got to contact my mother and Tikal about the war plans."

She turned away and walked out the door without looking back. Above head the storm had finally broken, pelting the ground with bullets of rain and settling over the city with a dark shadow.

* * *

Krystal hated the rain.

It reminded her too much of her old life, the gloomy down pours, and the bitter winds always gave her the creeps.

Krystal remembered one moment in her life, when she hadn't felt afraid. It was when she had turned three. It was raining and the lighting overhead had frighten her. Her mother had came into her room and consoled her. Maria had told her stories of her time as a human and how her grandfather had helped her after she was wounded mortally. She had told Krystal about her time with Shadow and how brave he had always been.

Krystal had always dreamed of meeting her father, and she could very well see why her mother had fallen for him. He was very striking and had an air of grief and sorrow masked by indifference.

Krystal had often cursed her fate. She never had a stroke of luck and all of her nineteen short years of life. The luckiest moment in all of her existence was when she had came across Ivory's broken body in the river.

She would have never guessed the impact that moment would change her life forever. She had a new family now. A brother and a new mother. And with the entire package she had finally gotten the chance to speak with her father. She was even able to find her surrogate father Anthony McCain.

After years of thinking he was dead she was finally rewarded with seeing him again. McCain had explained that Delta-Moblius had been searching for any humans left in powerful position all over the world. He had already killed the President and the original leader of the G.U.N. if he had gotten to Anthony McCain there would have been no telling when the humans would be strong enough to overthrow Delta. While Krystal had known it was necessary for Anthony to fake his own death, she didn't like it one bit.

A crack of lighting crashed through the sky, jolting Krystal out of her thoughts. Krystal had to find the nearest shelter so she could dry off and wait the storm out. Considering she was too far away from her accommodations.

While she sprinted towards an abandoned building she noticed a figure standing over the rooftops. He was a Mobian but other than that she couldn't make out any disgusting features. A bolt of lighting cleared up the confusion in a second. It was Shock the enchinda.

Krystal had mixed feelings about him. He was so angry and violent. She remembered the way he had glared at her as he passed her earlier that day, and the way he had held up the man, he almost seemed to have enjoyed his suffering.

But despite all of that Krystal had come to enjoy his company. He was so strong and solitary. Krystal wasn't sure what it was but something about Shock had piqued her interest. He was hiding something beneath all of that anger, a deep seated pain.

Before the courage to speak escaped her she yelled: "What are you doing up there."

Shock acknowledged her after a bit, but refused to speak instead motioning for her to come up to his level. Krystal steadied her breathing and forced herself to jump. She landed on the building roughly. She squealed silently to herself in delight, with a single bound she was able to scale a twenty foot building. Ever since she met Ivory, she had been training, and now her physical fitness was superb.

Krystal walked towards her buff team mate taking care not to glance at his rippling muscles. "What are you doing up here?" She questioned again. "Why are you in the rain?"

"I like the rain, it calms me down," He replied

"I guess you needed a little calming down after that fiasco," Krystal laughed meekly.

Shocks chuckled a little, but then continue to stare at the rain. "You don't have to be here, Krystal. I'm perfectly capable of handling the rain. You should be inside."

"You're my team mate, and it's not the rain I'm concerned about,"

Shock looked at her incredulous

"It's being alone." She finished

He remained silent but Krystal had guessed she had struck a nerve. She didn't know how but she was able to sense more than just a person's external pain, she knew what it felt like to hurt inside. And being the kind person she was, Krystal thought it was her duty to help.

"I can be alone." Shock grumbled shifting his weight from her.

Krystal sighed: Sometimes people just didn't want to be helped.

She was insisted and forced the big oaf to look her in the eyes. "Being alone can hurt you in more ways than one. And as your team doctor it is my duty to nurture anyone's wounds external and internal got it."

Shock stared at her dumbfounded, but finally managed a wolfish grin "Yes ma'am."

And so the two of them sat in the downpour, talking of nothing of importance but getting to know each other in the process. And as the rain lifted Krystal said to herself:

'_Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all' _

* * *

The x-tornado flew at almost impossible speeds, whipping over the landscape in a matter of minutes. It amazed me how fast Aso was able to reconstruct the jet. Compared to the wreckage I had witnessed yesterday, the X-tornado was a metal plated miracle.

Aso was currently asleep at the helm and she had precariously given the controls over to me. I had set the jet on auto pilot about a hundred miles away from Detroit. The gray city had slipped by in a blur; I couldn't say that I would miss it.

I had told the General of our plans. He had acted with indifference for most of the speech; he also had his initial doubts but had agreed that it was a necessary evil, if we were going to defeat Beta-Moblius. Before we had left he given us the coordinates to the secret base the G.U.N had hidden in for years.

And so we had left. The ride was uneventful and we had soon passed through most of the states.

I stood from my chair and faced my team. Shock and Wave were arm wrestling on their side of the table. Ember was chatting alongside Krystal, and Delphian was sharpening his sword. I avoided Breeze's eyes though preferring to look at her twirling hammer instead. She and I hadn't spoken at all since that night and I wasn't really eager to have a repeat.

"Listen up team, it's time I explained the full plan," I raised my voice over the chaos.

"You bet it is," Wave grumbled "do you know how long it took me to get over the fact that I might die because of this-"

"As I was saying," I glared at the purple hedgehog "Our mission is pretty simple...We are looking for any information on Beta-Moblius and any of his higher forms. And the only place to find information like that is at the place he was built."

"And where would this place be." Ember questioned

"South America, the last known location of Dr. Eggman." The group paused, unsure of how to react.

"You mean _the_ Dr. Eggman?" Shock gaped "The one who terrorized the entire world, like multiple times."

"I've never said that it was going to be safe," I seethed "We might run into traps or any diabolical plot he might cook up, but think what the payoffs could be."

"Oh sure, I'd much rather be have a dusty old blueprint than my foot," Shock mocked

"Look you-" I started

"Enough!" Delphian yelled "We are arguing amongst ourselves over nothing. We already agreed on doing this mission and we _will_ see it through to the end."

Shock mumbled but gradually sat down.

"Thanks." I whispered

Delphian grunted but continued sharpening his sword.

I place my hands on the center of the table, with a flick of my wrist a hologram appeared. This is the last place Dr. Eggman worked in before he was murdered. We do not know the exact location, but it is somewhere in the Amazon forest. We'll make sweep searches throughout he entire jungle if we have to."

The group muttered their consent and rushed to their respective positions. I didn't move though. I placed my head in my hands and began to think.

The dreams were getting worse, every night I dreaded going to bed, and I was haunted by vision of my team members dying. And less frequently real dreams of the future.

A cryo-chamber continued to haunt my head; it pushed towards me, violating my entire dream. It was important, I knew it was but I couldn't understand why it advanced at me like that.

"Hey," Ember motion me over, distracting me from my thoughts "I think I've got something here."

I hurried over to my sister, on the monitor a cluster of buildings appeared. The thermal-scan showed no living beings but there was an underground bunker. A perfect place to hide a secret base.

"What do you think it is?" Ember asked

"Our heading," I murmured "Take us down, Wave."

"Roger," He mocked

We slowly descended down. The Amazon jungle seemed to welcome us, spreading its canopy trees and whip lashing vines to the sides. The X-tornado was halfway down the ascent when a flash of light invaded my vision.

BOOM!

The jet ricocheted off a tree as we were thrusted forward by missiles. The team was on alert. Breeze shouted orders to the others. Aso was up in an instant floating over to me with anger in her eyes.

"What just hit us?" She screamed

"I don't know," I yelled back, struggling to hold the wheel.

Aso scrambled to the controls, typing in words so fast that I could barely compute. "Looks like some defensive mechanism hidden throughout the base. Bad news is that we just triggered some traps."

"How many?"

She gulped "All of them."

Flares shot through the forest, and missiles tunneled through the forest. All heading straight for us.

"Oh man," I moaned, I shook my head and barked orders"Shock, Wave get to the turrets."

They ran to their positions and immediately began mowing down missiles. I jumped quickly over to my seat and garrisoned the controls. With a mighty pull I twisted the X-tornado away from its leafy confines.

Whish! Whoosh! More and more missiles barricaded past us, the explosions shook the trees and damaged the vegetation. The jet blared into the sky and followed my movements.

"Aso!" I screamed at her "Get the cannons online, now!"

"Fine," She clicked a few buttons "X-Tornado, Battle mode engaged."

The jet transformed into a more battle ready vessel. "Right!" I shouted, we pulled through the sky dodging missiles left and right, nothing could hit us, but it was mostly luck I could barely keep the rust bucket moving. Even with Aso earlier maintenance.

Wham! A stray projectile crashed through the outer hull. We were going down "Brace for impact!" I screamed at the team. The jet tumbled through the sky and hurtled towards the ground. We landed with a heavy thud.

Smoke hurtled out of the newly shaped hole, but everyone seemed to be uninjured. Out of the corner my eye I saw Breeze punch a fragment of the hull out of her way it flew hundreds of feet in the opposite direction.

"Well, you got us here. Let's hope it was worth it."

* * *

It wasn't hard finding the base. First of all it was shaped like a gigantic egg and it smelled like burnt rubber.

"Do we really need to go inside there?" Wave grumbled

"If you want you could stay with Aso." I argued

I knew that wasn't an option for Wave, especially considering Aso was throwing a fit trying to keep the jet running.

"Never mind," He squeaked

The seven of us plunged down into the interior of the base, unsure of what would come next. The inside of the plantation was no less creepy than the outside. Crates and barrels of unknown contents littered the floor and oozed liquids that smelled putrid. There were even scattered robot parts surrounding the interior.

"Well..." Delphian stated "This is disturbing."

When Delphian was freaked out, you knew something was off.

"So what were we suppose to find here?" Ember buzzed

"I told you some blueprints, or something that can help us,"

So we're just suppose to dig through all of Eggman's stuff," Shock grumbled

"Yeah, what if we're attacked again!" Wave exclaimed

"Listen, we need to stop fighting," Krystal motioned "And look here."

"What do you mean?" I asked

She didn't say anything but continued to point. I followed her finger, finally seeing something I never thought I'd see. The cryo-chamber. I walked toward it slowly, like I did every night in my dreams only this time it was for real.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Breeze stammered

"I've seen this before." Reaching out to touch the encrypted metal, freezing air shot out of its valves. "We need to open this."

"What? Are you crazy?" Ember hissed "We don't even know what's in that thing."

"It could help us, besides it was in my dream."

I could tell that the rest were about to argue but Breeze silenced them with a look "Open the casket, this better not be a mistake."

I gave her a look of thanks "And grabbed at the door with my psycho kinesis. It ripped off easily and clattered onto the floor.

Cool air exited out of the chamber, flooding the room with an impenetrable haze.

"What is it?" Wave called

I was just about to give the ceremonial 'I don't know' When a robotic voice answered:

_"It." _The contents of the chamber spoke, dragging it from the container _"Boy, I am the most famous inventor who_ _ever lived. The one and the only DR. EGGMAN." _The massive robot hefted itself up _"It's about time you all showed up."_


End file.
